Breaking the Covenant
by Alias Mystic
Summary: Removed, re-edited, and reposted. The CIA has discovered the head of the Covenant, so Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss head undercover to...Hogwarts! There are visits from old enemies, love is rediscovered, and traitors are discovered. alternate version of s3
1. Bad Sydney!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Alias belongs to J. J. Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and ABC Productions. (We wish we owned Vaughn though sigh)  
  
a/n: hi, there, jandl and angelgurl6905 here! This is our story, our first combined effort and we hope you like it. The first chapter is all Alias stuff to kind of get it going, so don't worry if you're confused in the beginning. Our favorite trio will enter in the second chapter. Just as warning here are the abbreviated pairings: h/hr, s/v, w/t, l/t, d/m, g/dr, g/n, r/lu, j/I, I/v.  
  
Here's the first chapter. We hope you like it and please review!  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Sydney!  
  
Sydney sighed. Another debrief. It seemed like they were happening all the time lately. She wouldn't really mind going if it weren't for the fact that she'd have to see a certain someone. A certain someone with green eyes, and uber-sexy smile that could make a girl weak at the knees, and that adorably messy hair…okay, she was getting sweaty now…bad Sydney! Bad Sydney! Cold showers…Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day…wait…naked…Vaughn naked…Okay, mind going places it should not go…bad Sydney!  
  
She forced her mind to think of nonsexual things and sat down in the operations room, waiting for Dixon to debrief her on her mission. She hoped it was long term so she wouldn't have to see Vaughn for a while.  
  
She tensed as Dixon, Marshall, Weiss, and her father came in. She sighed in relief when no one else came in the door. Her breath hitched in her throat as the door opened again. It was Vaughn. Everything turned to slow motion, the lights dimmed around him, and the music started running through her head, making her feel like a bad teenage movie. Everything seemed to screech to a halt as a blonde haired woman followed him in, smiling slightly. Lauren…Vaughn's wife. The woman who had stolen him away after she had "died". That cooled her down even better than a cold shower. Vaughn in the shower…bad Sydney! Focus on the mission…focus on the mission…  
  
"We've found the head of the Covenant," announced Dixon. That grabbed Sydney's attention. "The problem is: we can't find him. He has no credit record, no flight record, nothing. The only thing he's been known to leave is dead bodies.  
  
"We're not exactly sure where his front offices are, but since he's of British descent, we can guess it's somewhere in the U. K. We've arranged a transport to England to a school where you can hide out undercover. There's only one little problem. Marshall?"  
  
"Well," started Marshall, "the problem is that every person has a special gene code, which you all know, or at least, I hope you do, otherwise you wouldn't have passed elementary school, and then--"  
  
"Marshall!" yelled Jack.  
  
"Right…ummm…Well, all the children who attend this school, have a certain gene, one that isn't found in most people, made of a protein we've never seen before. This gene gives the kids special powers, kind of like Superman…only, unlike Superman, there's no Kryptonite, although I suppose that if you put Krypton in their blood, they'd probably--"  
  
"Marshall," prompted Dixon, "try to stay on topic."  
  
"Right, well, we've made a blood specific gene which we'll insert into your DNA, so you can enter the school. After that, you're on your own. They don't allow electronics on the premises."  
  
Marshall sat down and Sydney stood up as Dixon dismissed them. She barely heard him as Dixon asked her father to stay behind for a moment. She didn't see the longing look Vaughn's eyes gave her. All she saw, was a way out of L. A. and a way to finally end what had started two years before. She had things to pack and thinking to do before she left for this strange school.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on her--Vaughn was coming on this trip…a month long trip with Vaughn. The two of them…away from Lauren for a month…what could happen? Vaughn could forget about his wife, she could settle everything from the last two years…she could see Vaughn the way she used to see him….bad Sydney! Bad Sydney!  
  
a/n: well, we hope you liked that first chapter. Don't forget the story really takes off in the next chapter! Please review we'd much appreciate it.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	2. Heart Throb Teachers

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or Alias…sadly.  
  
a/n: thanks to our first three reviewers. We'd say your names, but fan fiction is down for the moment…so we can't. we hope you like this new chapter!  
  
If you don't understand this story, don't feel bad, we know it's weird, but we just have so much fun writing it.  
  
p.s. there's a lot of inside jokes in this chapter, so bear with us.  
IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE ARE OotP SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER…BEWARE!!!! BEWARE!  
  
Chapter 2: Some Heartthrob Teachers  
  
0  
  
"Are you pulling my dick?" they heard a long drawling voice say.  
  
"I always knew he was different, but I never knew he was that different," said Ron, as he, Harry, and Hermione walked down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They found an empty compartment at the back of the train, and they all sat down, sighing in exhaustion.  
  
"Does anyone know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" asked Harry.  
  
"No idea," answered Ron. "As long as it's not that Umbridge woman again."  
  
"If it is, I'm getting back on the train," said Harry, glancing down at the scar permanently etched on his hand.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the low, drawling voice coming up the hallway. The gang silenced themselves, wanting to avoid a confrontation.  
  
"…She wouldn't let go of me, so I told her I needed to go home so I could pull the prickers out. She let go of me pretty fast, I can tell you that much."  
  
Hermione giggled, her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.  
  
The rest of the ride passed quickly with Hermione reading, and Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch tactics.  
  
0  
  
They all sat in the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting the Sorting Hat's song, so they could finish the ceremony and eat. Harry watched as a line of anxious looking first-years ambled across the stage. The children watched, dumbfounded, as McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the stool.  
  
"I may not be too pretty--  
  
My flaps are tagged and worn;  
  
But I'm the smartest hat of all,  
  
I'll make your decisions so you won't be torn.  
  
There are 4 great houses I suggest--  
  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.  
  
So put me on, I'll tell you which is best.  
  
I'm good at that kind of stuff.  
  
If you're true and brave,  
  
If knowledge is a bore,  
  
If the poor you'd rather save,  
  
Then you're a Gryffindor.  
  
If you're smart and wise,  
  
If you feel you're bound by law,  
  
If you seek truth behind the lies,  
  
Join us in Ravenclaw.  
  
If you're mischievous and cunning,  
  
If you think niceties are a sin,  
  
If you're not to into sunning,  
  
Congratulations! You're a Slytherin.  
  
If you're just and loyal,  
  
If you love friendship and fluff,  
  
If evil sets your blood a boil,  
  
Spend your nights in Hufflepuff.  
  
So don't be nervous,  
  
Don't be afraid,  
  
Don't you sweat or swear--  
  
You'll be fine--I'll help you through;  
  
I'll tell you which house best suites you."  
  
Everyone clapped as the Sorting Hat finished its song. They quieted down and watched silently as Professor McGonagall took center-stage.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come forward and place the hat upon your head.  
  
"Aberson, Zenia."  
  
A tall, blonde haired girl with glasses sat down nervously on the stool.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry clapped loudly as the girl sat down at the table, blushing slightly.  
  
"Benson, Alyse!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Bradsley, James!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Harry waited somewhat impatiently for the Sorting Ceremony to be over, so he could eat. His stomach was already growling somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"Wendly, Brent!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
_'Finally,'_ Harry thought, _'there's only one left.'  
_  
"Yensly, Ervyene."  
  
A petite girl with dark hair and a defiant face sat on the stool. _'Definitely a Slytherin,'_ Harry thought. You can imagine his surprise when the Hat yelled "Gryffindor" before it even touched her head. The girl smiled a bright smile and sat down at the end of the table with the other first years.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, signaling silence.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome, first-years. Welcome back, everyone else. Now, before we all eat, please forgive me for my ramblings. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is exactly as it is named--that is to say, it's forbidden. No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, and that goes for dueling as well.  
  
"Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that this year's list of contraband items has been extended to include Instant Swamps, Never-ending Fireworks, and Skiving Snack-boxes.  
  
"Also, we have three new teachers in our ranks this year. They're from the U.S. and I trust that you'll make them feel very welcome. This year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Sydney Bristow."  
  
A young woman with long, brown hair stood up. There were quite a few wolf whistles from the boys, as well as some polite applause.  
  
"Next, we have Eric Weiss. He is going to help around the grounds as Hagrid's assistant."  
  
A man with short, dark hair and a laughing face stood up and waved jovially at the crowd.  
  
"Finally, I'm sad to say that our History of Magic Professor--Professor Binns--crossed over this past summer. In his place, we have Michael Vaughn."  
  
A tall, blonde haired man stood up, and literally, all hell broke loose. Quite a few girls seemed to have had a heart attack and passed out. Even Hermione seemed to be enamored with him.  
  
_'I hope he's not like Lockhart,'_ Harry thought, amused.  
  
"Thank you. Now I have only three more words to say to you: Bippity! Boppoty! Boo!"  
  
The food appeared on the table, and the feast progressed as usual.  
  
a/n: well, we hope you liked that new chapter…  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	3. Musings About Macaroni and Cheese

Disclaimer: we do not own Alias or Harry Potter, although we wouldn't mind….  
  
a/n: hey, everybody! How's it going? Everything's well on this side of the world…well, not really. It's kind of boring, but anyway…  
  
Thanks to our reviewers! However, we can't name you because -- as most of you already know -- fan fiction is having difficulties showing reviews. So thanks to all of you who reviewed, we appreciate the support very much. And now…on with the show.  
  
P. S. there are more OotP spoilers in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Muses about Macaroni and Cheese  
  
Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss walked toward Professor Dumbledore's office using directions provided by Professor McGonagall. They then found themselves staring at…a statue.  
  
"Um, is this making some sense that I'm not getting?" asked Weiss.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of," said Vaughn.  
  
Sydney appeared to be deep in thought and Weiss just kept on muttering.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone else craving some macaroni and cheese?" asked Weiss, from the middle of nowhere. Much to their surprise, the door opened, revealing a spiral staircase.  
  
"Well, that was strange," muttered Weiss as he stepped onto the stairs. All three of them let out a small shout as the stairs started moving.  
  
"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Vaughn.  
  
"I think it's cool," said Sydney. "I wish Dad could have been here to see it."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Dad!" Sydney yelled, coming out of the debriefing room. "Are you ready to go? We have to catch the plane to Heathrow Airport if we're going to make it to Kings Cross in time to find," (she squinched up her face, trying to remember) "…Platform 9 and ¾. Have you ever seen it on your trips to England? I don't remember ever having seen it before."  
  
"Never even heard of it," Jack answered stonily.  
  
"Great," muttered Sydney. "Well, are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"I'm not going with you, Sydney," Jack said. "I'll be in England, but I won't be at the school. They need someone to work in their Ministry there. Devlin thought I would be the best suited to handle things. I'll be your liaison to the CIA."  
  
"How will I contact you?"  
  
"The Headmaster of the school will contact me. You can trust him. I've met him before, he's a wise and honorable man. Strange, but honorable."  
  
"I'll miss you, Dad."  
  
"I'm only a floo or owl away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll understand me soon enough."  
  
He hugged his daughter, gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and walked away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sydney knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," said Sydney, as she walked into the Headmaster's office, deciding not to beat around the bush. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again when she saw the room. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a large, circular room with moving pictures, like she had seen earlier that day, and it contained whirling contraptions and little instruments that emitted little puffs of steam. She regained her composure and started speaking again.  
  
"We have a confession to make," said Sydney, feeling somehow that she could trust this man, and she also found it hard to lie to him.  
  
"What is it, Miss Bristow?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice.  
  
"We're not teachers, we're CIA Agents," she said in a rush.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What? How did you know?" asked Vaughn, confused.  
  
"Miss Bristow's father contacted me. He filled me in on your mission. I knew him from a past CIA mission back in the 80's. He was looking for a known terrorist. I knew, however, that there was nothing he could do. Now, I will tell you the same thing. I am sorry to say that you came all this way, only not to be able to do anything, but--"  
  
"Wait! What do you mean 'not do anything'? This is my only chance to--"  
  
"Miss Bristow, you didn't let me finish. There are forces at work here that you are not familiar with. I believe you are familiar with a Seer named Milo Rambaldi?"  
  
"Of course. I've been helping the CIA collect his technological works."  
  
"Well, he was not the first of his time. He is actually a reincarnate of a much older being. He was one of this school's 'Founding Fathers.' He was the reincarnate of Godric Gryffindor. It seems Milo Rambaldi has recreated himself in another form. The last of his descendents currently studies here, and it is he and _only _he who will have the power to destroy the head of the Covenant. Only he can destroy Voldemort."  
  
"So we came all this way for nothing?" Sydney asked, thoroughly depressed.  
  
"No, your father and I figured out another way you can help. You all will stay here for the school year--teaching--and in addition, you will help to train Gryffindor's heir."  
  
"By the way, how do we teach class? We don't exactly know magic just yet," said Vaughn, waving his wand around, watching in awe as sparks flew from it. They had bought their wands at Diagon Alley before flooing to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said the Headmaster. "Here."  
  
He handed each of them a blue pill.  
  
"In your hand, you hold an Instant Knowledge Pill. They will fill your head with knowledge for a month, so come back next month and I'll give you another. Just don't tell the students about them, it might make them stop studying," he added, with a slight chuckle. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes," confirmed Sydney. "What's the heir's name?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter of Gryffindor House."  
  
The three Americans headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Your living quarters are on the fifth floor corridor behind the portrait of Sinkball the Eager. The password is 'Omega 17'."  
  
"Oh," said Weiss, remembering something suddenly. "Where can I get some macaroni and cheese?"  
  
"Come on, Weiss," said Vaughn, dragging Weiss out by the collar, while Sydney followed behind.  
  
"Good night, Headmaster," she said respectfully as she left.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Bristow," he returned, a slight smile forming beneath his white beard, and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She closed the door behind her, just in time to hear Weiss yell, "I _really_ want some macaroni and cheese!"  
  
She smiled and continued down the stairwell…  
  
We hope you liked that newest installment. Please review.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	4. Blank is my Father

Disclaimer: we do not own Alias or Harry Potter, however much we wish we did. If they ever wanted to hand them over, however….well, we wouldn't object.  
  
a/n: sorry for the slow update, but we've been busy with our individual stories (please check those out if you ever find the time), and we've had a lot of school projects given at one time. We think it's a conspiracy with the teachers…but you didn't hear that from us…  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Malfoynvaughnlover: they're our two favorite things, too.  
  
Mandl4l: good to know we're not the only ones with constant cravings for macaroni and cheese, lol!  
  
Ilovemypenguin: it is a weird crossover, isn't it? We're glad you like it though.  
  
Ren201: we love Vaughn too. We're glad you like it!  
  
Serendipity9: Vaughn is hot, isn't he? We know we daydream about him (well, him and Johnny Depp, but what girl doesn't?) we're glad you like this idea, and please keep reading!  
  
HaxeOrdinary: we're trying really hard to cover our bases since we know there's a lot of answers to be given as to how this could possibly work, and thanks for telling us it was logical, we were somewhat worried that it wasn't. we'll try not to make Eric too stupid, after all, we do love Eric a lot. We just want to have him give some comic relief, after all, he does that on Alias too.  
  
Thanks to everyone, and please review!  
  
Chapter 4: "Blank" is my Father  
  
Harry walked into Snape's Potions Classroom completely exhausted. There had been a late running Quidditch meeting the night before to discuss the new Captain nominees, and it had been both tiring and frustrating. Harry had to fight to keep his eyes open.  
  
He sat down at his table and took out his supplies, his eyes drooping. He felt his eyes start to close, and felt a soft hand gently place itself over his. He looked up and saw Hermione passing him a note. _'Don't fall asleep. Snape is watching you.'_ He glanced at her and mouthed "_Thank_ _you."_ She smiled in response and went back to her work. Harry's heart started to pound. That had been happening a lot since they had gone to Grimmauld Place a month before. Hermione would do a completely normal thing, and Harry would be completely enamored by it. It was actually creeping him out slightly.  
  
Harry took out his quill and started taking notes on how to make a Memory Potion.  
  
"Potter! Take your notes correctly! It says five pounds of Mandrake Root, not 25!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. He knew just as well as Snape that he had not written 25 on his paper.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for rolling your eyes at me, Potter!"  
  
Harry clinched his fists. Snape was being so unfair! He took a deep breath to stop himself from doing something he knew he would regret, and glanced at Hermione. She was still writing her notes, but at some time, she had written him another note. _'Don't worry, Harry. You're better_ _than him. There are actually some people on this Earth that love you.'_ Harry felt as though someone had reached out to him and hugged him. He smiled to himself and continued working. He couldn't help but feel he would be smiling to himself for the rest of the day.  
  
0  
  
Sydney took a deep breath before entering the classroom, her head buzzing with information that had been instilled into her brain with the Instant Knowledge Pill. She walked into the class and looked at the faces of her second class--the class comprised of sixth year Gryffindors.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sydney Bristow. You can call me Sydney; Ms. Bristow is my father," she said with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. Today will be your basic getting-to-know-you-day. So when I call your name, please stand up and tell me something about yourself. Um….Lavender Brown."  
  
A blonde-haired girl stood up. "Hi! My name is Lavender and I like Professor Trelawney's Divination Class."  
  
"Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"My name is Seamus, and I support the Ireland Quidditch Team."  
  
"Quidditch…that's a great sport! Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione. I love to read, I hate Quidditch, (except for when Harry's playing of course), and I have to two greatest best friends in the world--Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"It's great that you have such good friends. Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Um….I'm Neville, and I can't do magic."  
  
"Yes, he can. He was the star of the D. A. last year," said a black-haired boy with glasses. Neville blushed, but smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Parvati Patil."  
  
"I'm Parvati, and I love to shop and gossip." {Those girls are so annoying. They use like all the time. Ex: "I like went to the mall today and like their clothes were like so gay and like so overpriced, that I like totally just like left. Like, for sure!" lol, so gay and annoying!}  
  
"ooh, shopping…great past-time. Harry Potter."  
  
Sydney watched as the Heir of Gryffindor stood up. It was the boy with black hair and glasses that had spoken earlier. She looked him over, studying him, and noticed that he had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They almost seemed to burn with a holy fire; scalding to the touch, but with a calling flame. They reminded her slightly of Vaughn's eyes. 'Don't go there, Sydney,' she coached herself.  
  
"Er…I'm Harry…that's all there really is to say."  
  
"There must be something else you can think of to say, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter was my father," he joked, and the class laughed.  
  
Hermione jumped up. "I know what to say for Harry."  
  
"What is it, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Well, Harry is…he's just Harry. He's the kind boy who saved me from the mountain troll on Halloween in our first year, he's saved all of us multiple times, and he's never cocky about it…Harry is a hero."  
  
The class cheered {Yay!}, and Sydney smiled.  
  
'Well spoken, Ms. Gran…er, Hermione. Dean Thomas."  
  
"My name is Dean, and I like to draw."  
  
"Yay, an artist. Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron blushed at being called Ronald in public, and stood up.  
  
"Call me Ron. I like messing around, and playing pranks on the Slytherins."  
  
_'Note to self: introduce Ron to Weiss. I can just see the mischief now…'_ Sydney thought to herself.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I'll try and call you by your first names, if that's all right. It makes things easier for me. I'm a muggleborn witch from the United States, and I'm a graduate of the Salem Academy of Witchcraft. I look forward to teaching all of you, and all I ask is that you respect me, (unlike the Slytherins I had in my first class), and do the work that I assign, and we'll get along great.  
  
"Please read up on the counter spell for the Transmogrification Curse, and write me a summary on it for your homework. Class dismissed."  
  
The bell rang and everyone left, leaving Sydney to think of what she could do to keep an eye on Harry Potter.  
  
We hope you enjoyed the latest edition of "Breaking the Covenant."  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	5. Messing with Metamucil

Disclaimer: singing to the tune of "We are the Pirates who Don't do Anything": we are the pirates who don't own anything. We just stay at home and think up stories. And if you ask us to own anything, we'll accept and ruin completely…  
  
a/n: sorry for the slow update everyone. We were, once again, dealing with the evilness of teachers curses teachers and hides from lightening bolts from the heavens please bear with us, we update as often as we can, but with original stories, and school work, and extracurricular activities, our lives are fast-paced and hectic…okay, enough excuses.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Caty Jean: we updated as soon as possible. We're glad you like it!  
  
Mandl4l: it's true that jandl has no tissues in her house (as you very well know), but you have to admit, jandl doesn't really need them. After all, she laughs at death scenes in movies…her insanity scares AngelGurl6905 at times.  
  
Blinding Love: HI! We love your reviews! They're so nice and they make us laugh (and trust me, after some school days, we need to laugh, and jandl is very thankful for thai pads to kick smiles). Yes, Weiss is like that on the show, and we plan to continue on with writing the snippets. We have fun doing that.  
  
Total Vaughn Lover: trust me, a lot of students will have a crush on him.  
  
Ilovemypenguin: yes, they are a funny bunch of guys aren't they. And trust us, Weiss and Ron will wreak some major havoc around Hogwarts. We'll have so much fun writing that. And Vaughn is uber-sexy.  
  
Ren201: we love that you love the conversations at the end! And we're psyched that you love our story! We hope you keep reading!  
  
Angels Touch: your story is awesome! Jandl checks for an update every single day! The mission will be all year in this story, but we're not sure if Harry will have a crush on Sydney or not…we're not really sure where we'll be going in this story except for a basic plot-line, but when we know what's going to happen, you will know.  
  
HaxeOrdinary: thanks for the sympathy, and thanks for the compliment!  
  
Serendipity9: you saw Secret Window?! Jandl loves Secret Window (angelgurl6905 glowers for she hasn't seen it yet). Johnny Depp is one of the sexiest men on earth (along with Michael Vartan). Keep reading, and we're glad you like it!  
  
MalfoynVaughnlover: you'll see some of the trouble they get into together in this chapter. And that's just a taste of what is to come.  
  
Well, that's everyone! Please keep reading, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Messing with Metamucil  
  
_'Who would have thought that I'd be a teacher?'_ Vaughn thought to himself as he turned to face his final class for the day. _'I mean, I knew Sydney would be good at teaching, but besides_ _teaching French, I never thought I'd be any good. I had the whole class' attention last_ _period. It were as though they had not thought that History of Magic could be interesting. I guess they never had a teacher like me before.'  
_  
"Hello, my name is Michael Vaughn, but you may call me Vaughn or Professor Vaughn if you wish to do so. I am a graduate of the Chicago Institute for Apprentice Wizards, and I am a former teacher of the Los Angeles School of Integrated Wizards, where I taught Muggle Studies, History of Magic, and French. I love my subject, and I promise to make it as interesting as I can.  
  
"Today, we're going to study about the Ancient Egyptian Wizards. Who can name me one? How about you Ms…" he pointed to a girl with bushy, brown hair.  
  
"Granger, Professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger," he called.  
  
"The most famous was a wizard named Ihmotep, who worked under Pharaoh Seti the First. Although it was never confirmed, it is said that he had the power to bring the dead back to life."  
  
"Very good. Now if you'll all open your books, you'll see that he is only one of many Egyptian wizards. Sadly, many of them died because--even though magic was accepted as a part of their society--the Pharaoh was very temperamental, and well known when it came to ordering the deaths of his servants. Now, who can name me another one?"  
  
The class went on in much the same fashion, with the students raising their hands to volunteer answers or to ask questions. Harry liked this teacher; he seemed cool, and he had a great sense of humor. He was always using anecdotes about Hagrid's assistant Weiss to explain the old wizards. It seemed like the two were close friends from the way he spoke of him, which caused Ron to ask if Vaughn was close to Sydney as well. Vaughn had gotten strangely quiet, and changed the subject, going back to talking about Ancient Egyptian Wizards.  
  
Before they knew it, the bell had rung, and they all exited, whispering excitedly. The vote was unanimous--they liked the Americans. The guys thought Sydney was hot, and the girls thought that Vaughn was even sexier than Professor Lockhart. (Harry and Ron had both coughed rather hard at this).  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down to lunch discussing Quidditch. (Well, Harry and Ron were discussing it, and Hermione was rolling her eyes).  
  
"Do you think we'll have time to visit Hagrid after afternoon classes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Probably not, but we have Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon anyway," Harry answered.  
  
"I want to meet Weiss," said Ron. "He sounds like fun. Maybe he can help me prank the Slytherins."  
  
"Great Wizards, Ron! We're not even in school for one day, and you're already making trouble!"  
  
"So?! It'll be me who gets detention, Hermione! Not you! If I want to get into trouble, let me, but stop trying to ruin my life!"  
  
"Ruin your life?! Ron, I'm trying to keep you from getting detention!"  
  
"Well, maybe I want detention! Did that ever occur to you?!"  
  
Ron was running out of arguments, and he knew it.  
  
"Since when have you ever wanted detention?"  
  
"I like detention, don't I, Harry?"  
  
Harry just sat there, staring at the two of them..  
  
"I'm not getting into this."  
  
"Come on, Harry. You're my best mate, you've got to back me up!"  
  
"Hello, he's my best friend too, Ron."  
  
"He was my best friend first."  
  
"Your point, _Ronald?"_  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! We're guys; we back each other up!"  
  
"I back him up, too!"  
  
"Not like I do though!"  
  
"Codswollop, Ron, you know I've--"  
  
"Oh, blast it! Will you _both_ just _shut up_?!" Harry exploded, as one of the windows burst, causing everyone to quiet down. "Why do you have to argue ALL THE TIME?! And it's over things that don't matter! If you're going to fight, do it on your own time, and don't bring me into it! I have more important issues to deal with right now!"  
  
With that, he collected his belongings and ran out of the door.  
  
Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss watched him, thoughtful looks etched on their faces, and Dumbledore looked on, a prideful glint visible in his eyes.

* * *

The group still wasn't speaking to each other when they met down at Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was mad at their childishness, and the other two were refusing to apologize to each other. Hermione tried to speak to Harry, and even though he replied to her, his tone was cold, revealing that he was still somewhat angry at her.  
  
"Hello, class," came a gruff voice that they all recognized as Hagrid's. "I've got a treat fer ya."  
  
The class exchanged nervous glances at each other. Hagrid's "treats" usually meant strange, violent beasts that sprouted fire or had three heads. They might have been treats for him, but they were terrors for others.  
  
Hagrid gave a low whistle and Harry watched as a bird with red and gold plummage came and set itself on Hagrid's shoulder.  
  
"Fawkes," Harry muttered, knowingly.  
  
"You can come up and stroke 'em if you wish," said Hagrid, "but be careful, 'cause if they don't trust ya, they'll attack ya."  
  
The girls rushed to surround Hagrid and reached up to touch the bird. The girls were in awe of its beauty, petting it and rubbing its feathers with reverence. Harry noticed that while it allowed people to pet it, it also held itself somewhat stiffly, ready to strike at any sign of danger. Finally, the girls moved, and Harry was allowed to pet Fawkes. The phoenix lost its tension immediately, and leaned into Harry's hand as he pet it.  
  
"Fawkes seems ter like ya, Harry."  
  
"Well, we're old friends."  
  
"Speakin' of ol' friends, why aren' ya talkin ter Ron an' Hermione?'  
  
"We had an argument."  
  
"I know. I heard ya. You all made quite an impression on the new teachers. What was yer fight about?"  
  
"They were arguing again and I got aggravated. Why can't they just grow up?"  
  
"They aren' like ya, Harry. They haven' had ter carry the world on their shoulders. You've got ter be patient with 'em."  
  
"I'm trying, but I don't have the time to wait for them to grow up."  
  
"No time?!" Hagrid laughed. "Harry, yer only 16! You've got all the time in the world!"  
  
Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Hagrid about the Prophecy. He would have to be more careful.  
  
"You're right. It's just…with graduating next year, and dealing with Voldemort and everything…there's more important things we could be focusing on."  
  
"That's true, Harry. Don't let it get the best of ya, though. You have ter be a kid, too."  
  
"I'll try, Hagrid. I'll try."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was standing next to the paddock, lost in thought. Why did Hermione have to restrict him so much? All he wanted to do was have fun, why was that such a big issue? Lots of people were thinking that he liked her--'like' as in _girlfriend_ 'like'-- and although he had liked her like that at first, he didn't anymore. The truth was, he had been in correspondence with Luna Lovegood for most of the summer, and he was starting to like her in a non- platonic way. He smiled slightly, thinking of Luna, and felt someone come stand next to him.  
  
"Beautiful day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, if you like cloudy days," Ron said, holding out his hand in greeting. "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Eric Weiss. I'm the yo-yo king."  
  
"_Yo-yo_?"  
  
Weiss took out a yellow ball with a string wrapped around it, put his finger through a loop in the string, and flicked his wrist up and down, catching the ball and bringing it back up. Ron felt his jaw drop in amazement.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh? You must be from a pureblood family…I'm a muggleborn."  
  
"I figured that from the yo-yo. Most purebloods have never seen them before. So… I heard from Vaughn that you're quite the prankster. The best of the best, they say."  
  
"Well, I don't like to brag, but…"  
  
"How'd you like to put a wager on that?"  
  
"What makes you think you could beat me?'  
  
"I happen to have the wizarding world's best two pranksters as my older brothers; they taught me things."  
  
"Alright, you're on. The first one to prank the other one five times, wins the bet. What's the wager?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "Fifty galleons."  
  
Weiss considered the offer for a moment. "Deal."  
  
They shook hands, sealing the bet.

* * *

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in silence. They were sitting together, but ignoring each other.  
  
Suddenly, Ron grabbed his stomach and ran from the room. Harry raised his eyebrows, and after shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, reached for a deviled egg.  
  
"I wouldn't touch those, if I were you," said Weiss' voice from behind him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that the red stuff on top isn't Paprika," he confessed, removing a bottle of red powder from inside his jacket pocket.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Weiss handed it to her reluctantly, and she giggled when she read the label, passing it to Harry. Harry read it, and laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. The label read "Problems with _Constipation? Take Metamucil--the World's Greatest Laxative!"  
  
_Weiss snuck the bottle back into his pocket.  
  
"He never should have challenged me. That's one point to Eric Weiss."  
  
Well, there's the fifth chapter, we hope you liked it!  
  
Please review!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	6. Forward Motion

Disclaimer: we don't own anything except for the plot. "The Marauderesses of Sleepy Hollow" are the property of jandl only, and are characters of her story "Harry Potter and the Daynoc" and have been borrowed temporarily and placed in here for the structure of the chapter.  
  
A/N: sorry for the slow update everyone! Once again, school has gotten in the way of our creative thought. AngelGurl has been extremely busy with work and jandl has been busy studying for her SATs and her A. P. History Exam, which will be administered this Friday. (Wish us luck!) AngelGurl has been too busy to really do much on this chapter aside from creating a basic outline, so if it sucks, blame her for leaving jandl to write it all by herself!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
MalfoyandVaughnLover: thanks for the encouragement! Sorry this update has taken so long! We liked your idea, and we have something like that planned, but with a twist. This chapter is dedicated to you for your constant encouragement and sharing of ideas!  
  
Thanks also to: Athame: Ceremonial Dagger, Natalie (we'll figure out some way for him to have 50 galleons, after all we are all-knowing!), Ilovemypenguin, Kayla, Angels Touch, Ren201, big fan, and Dragonsquiirt.  
  
Chapter 6: Forward Motion  
  
On the evening of Halloween, all the students gathered in the Great Hall for the annual feast. They were somewhat shocked to discover that the tables and Head Table had been removed and instead there was a buffet style table on the back wall, and guitars on the dais.  
  
"I wonder what's going on here," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. The group had made up after their fight. There was still a lot of tension among them however, and they knew that eventually they would have to discuss the problems that were causing a rift between them.  
  
"I don't know," answered Hermione. "But it looks as though there is going to be a concert."  
  
"Really, Hermione? How can you tell?" asked Ron, sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, who do you think is playing?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "But I hope it's not the Weird Sisters again. I've gotten annoyed by them after listening to Parvati and Lavender sing their songs all day. And if it is Celestina Warbeck, I'm going to vomit on my meatballs," said Ron, biting into a meatball as he spoke.  
  
Suddenly, everyone started cheering, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Coming on stage, were eight girls dressed in regular clothes of jeans and an array of different t-shirts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione started cheering. They knew this group very well. They were fans of the band, as were most of the wizarding world. They were the most popular group in Wizard's Wireless: The Marauderesses of Sleepy Hollow. They played muggle music and they were really good. People speculated that the lead singer must be a siren of some sort, because she had a voice that just seemed to call to people.  
  
They heard a ringing sound and then Tigerlily, the lead singer, started singing.  
  
"When I wake up in the morning, and my alarm gives out a warning,  
  
And I think I'll never make it on time,  
  
Well by the time I get my books, and I get myself a look,  
  
I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by.  
  
It's alright cause I'm saved by the bell.  
  
If the teacher pops a test, I know I'm in a mess  
  
And my dog ate all my homework last night.  
  
Writin' low in my chair, she won't know that I'm there  
  
If I can hand it in tomorrow, it'll be alright.  
  
It's alright cause I'm saved by the bell  
  
It's alright cause I'm saved by the…it's alright cause I'm saved by the  
  
It's alright cause I'm saved by the bell."  
  
"Hey, everyone! How's it going? We just want to say hi to our Yankee friends over there in the corner," said Tigerlily, waving to Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss.  
  
"I'm just going to take a moment to introduce the band to you. I'm Tigerlily, and these are my friends: Ice, Tookie, Sleek, Mystique, Snowy, Whiskers, and Spots. We're very glad to be back here at Hogwarts tonight, and we hope you have as much fun listening to our music as much as we enjoy playing it.  
  
"Our first real song tonight is a favorite of mine and Ice's. It's somewhat funny, but it has a great message. We hope you like it. Ready, girls? One…two…one, two, three, four!"  
  
A somewhat driving punk rock beat was struck up by the guitar, and pretty soon, everyone was out on the dance floor, bouncing their heads and jumping up and down to the music.  
  
"whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall

whoa-o...for so long it seems I knocked it down, yeah it got knocked down

whoa-o...and the heating bill went through the roof

whoa-o...and the wall I knocked down was the proof that my landlord needed to kick me out

I got evicted now I'm living on the street my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me

too many turns have turned out to be wrong this time I learned that, I knew it all along

when car crashes occur then I'll be what you were

when I see what I should when I see that it's good (that it's good)

to experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush my teeth

experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush my teeth

cause I struggle with forward motion I struggle with forward motion

we all struggle with forward motion cause forward motion is harder than it sounds

well every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again

it's harder than it sounds well every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall

whoa-o...for so long it seems I got knocked out. Yeah, I got knocked out cold

whoa-o...and the medical bills went through the roof

whoa-o...and the scar on my head is the proof that I'll still remember this when I get old

I got evicted now I'm living on the street my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me

too many turns have turned out to be wrong this time I learned that, I knew it all along

when I grasp the concept then I'll sleep where you slept

when I know I need help when I allow myself (allow myself)

to experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush your teeth

experience the bittersweet to taste defeat then brush your teeth

cause I struggle with forward motion I struggle with forward motion

we all struggle with forward motion cause forward motion is harder than it sounds

well every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again

it's harder than it sounds well every time I gain some ground I gotta turn myself around again

cause I struggle with forward motion cause I struggle with forward motion

we all struggle with forward motion."  
  
Everyone gave a great round of applause for the band. There was something about that song that made everyone in the room revved for more.  
  
"Feel free to dance if you wish, we don't have to huddle in a group. Also, if you happen to know any of the songs, feel free to sing along. When we go to concerts, we know we would die if we couldn't sing, so we'll let ya'll do it."  
  
Harry took a moment to really study Tigerlily. She was wearing a light purple button-down shirt, with the top button unbuttoned, revealing a lightening bolt choker. She was wearing blue, bell-bottomed, hip-hugger jeans, and white tennis shoes. She looked extremely comfortable onstage. Harry didn't see how she could be. He hated being in front of people, unless he was doing Quidditch. Then again, he reasoned, he didn't really have to be in front of people while he was playing. He didn't really focus on the audience. His stomach was getting queasy at the thought.  
  
"Okay," said Tigerlily. "We've got an oldie in store for you now. It's somewhat slower than our previous song, so feel free to grab a partner and slow dance. All muggleborns should know this one. British or American…"  
  
"I want to run I want to hide I want to tear down the walls That hold me inside

I want to reach out And touch the flame Where the streets have no name

"May I have this dance, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione looked perplexed for a moment, and then shakily said yes. Harry took his hand in Hermione's and lead her to the dance floor. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous. After all, this was Hermione he was talking about! His best friend for six years! Why he was suddenly nervous around her now was his guess as well as anyone else's. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. _'This,'_ Harry thought, _'is the best I have felt since Sirius_ _died.'_ He smiled softly to himself, and allowed himself this moment of happiness.  
  
I want to feel sunlight on my face I see the dust cloud disappear Without a trace

I want to take shelter from the poison rain

Where the streets have no name Where the streets have no name

Where the streets have no name We're still building Then burning down love

Burning down love And when I go there I go there with you It's all I can do

The city's aflood And our love turns to rust We're beaten and blown by the wind

Trampled in dust I'll show you a place High on a desert plain

Where the streets have no name Where the streets have no name

Where the streets have no name We're still building Then burning down love

Burning down love And when I go there I go there with you It's all I can do

Our love turns to rust We're beaten and blown by the wind Blown by the wind

Oh, and I see love See our love turn to rust We're beaten and blown by the wind

Blown by the wind Oh, when I go there I go there with you It's all I can do."  
  
"Want me to get you something to eat, Hermione?" asked Harry once the song was over.  
  
"Oh, yes. Would you, Harry?!"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I wouldn't do it, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Sure, I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry walked off, and Hermione stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment. Suddenly, a loud roar of laughter dragged her attention to the middle of the room. Everyone was laughing, especially Sydney and Vaughn, and she laughed too when she saw what was happening.  
  
Weiss was running from the room, blushing embarrassedly. Apparently, someone had charmed his clothes into disappearing, and he was left in the middle of the Great Hall in only his underwear. It turns out that Weiss was obviously not into boxers; he was into briefs, and tight briefs at that.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned away, taking her drink from Harry as he came up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, seeing the crowd starting to disperse.  
  
"I guess Ron has finally gotten to enact the prank he mentioned earlier. I think what he did totally gets Weiss back for the Metamucil incident."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well, let's just say, Weiss won't be able to be indisposed without wondering if anyone's looking anymore…"  
  
"You mean he was…"  
  
"Mm-hmm…totally in the nude, except for his underwear, which didn't hide much by the way."  
  
"Thanks for that mental picture, Hermione. Now I'm going to have nightmares about that for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Your welcome, Harry. Want to dance some more?"  
  
Harry nodded and they headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

Weiss was completely humiliated. Now the whole school knew he wore banana print briefs. Vaughn would never let him live this one down. Weiss had to admit it, though--Ron was good. This totally overdid the Metamucil incident. He just had to find a way to outdo him…  
  
"Excuse me, would you like me to tell you your fortune?" asked a mystical voice from next to him.  
  
Weiss jumped. He had had no idea that there was anyone next to him, and when he first saw her, he had been slightly taken aback. She looked something like a dragonfly, and when he saw her, he had an urge to swat her. 'Maybe she'll ooze yellow mucus,' he thought amusedly.  
  
"No thanks," he answered. "Unless it comes in Johnsons, Benjamins, or statues of liberty, I have no interest in fortunes. Oh, I know, do you have any gold doubloons?"  
  
"Not those fortunes, you oaf," she said. "Fortune, as in your destiny…"  
  
"No thanks. I have two friends with destinies, and neither of them are very good…I'll take my chances with idiocy."  
  
"Idiocy brings death. Knowledge could save your life."  
  
"Well, then hundreds of youth are doomed to death. I'll be the leader in their army."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away, shaking his head at the crazy lady.

* * *

In the Great Hall, another song was starting, and Sydney was standing awkwardly against the wall. After Weiss had left, things had gotten tense between her and Vaughn.  
  
"May I have this dance," he suddenly asked.  
  
Sydney was quiet a moment. She desperately wanted to dance with him, but she didn't want to feel too comfortable. On the other hand, friends danced, right?  
  
"Sure."  
  
Vaughn took her hand, and they formed a position they had gotten used to two years ago. She felt perfect in arms, as though they had been made for her, and she felt herself smile as she breathed in his familiar scent.  
  
She listened to the lyrics of the song, and almost cried. It fit her situation perfectly…  
  
"Love will abide, take things in stride Sounds like good advice, but there's no one at my side

And, time washes clean, love's wounds unseen

That's what someone told me, but I don't know what it means

'Cause I've done everything I know To try and make him mine

And I think I'm gonna love you For a long, long time

Caught in my fears, blinking back the tears I can't say you hurt me, when you never let me near

And, I never drew, one response from you

All the while you failed all of the girls you never knew

'Cause I've done everything I know To try and make him mine

And I think it's gonna hurt me For a long, long time

Wait for the day, you'll go away Not that you warned me of the price I'd have to pay

And, life's full of loss, who knows the cost Living in the memory of a love that never was

'Cause I've done everything I know To try and change your mind

And I think I'm gonna miss you For a long, long time

Yes I've done everything I know To try and make you mine

And I think I'm gonna love you For a long, long time."  
  
Sydney pulled away quickly, and Vaughn gave her an odd look. She turned away quickly, and fled the room. She was crying. It had all happened so fast. The song--it just brought back too many memories, and it crushed her heart. If she had paid attention to the song playing in the background as she left, she would have laughed at the irony. It was playing her emotions…  
  
"I Fall to pieces each time I see you again I fall to pieces how can I be just your friend

You want me to act like we've never kissed you want me to forget pretend we've never met

but each time I see you, than I regret You walk bye and I fall to pieces

I fall to pieces each time someone speaks your name

I fall to pieces Time only edge for the blame

You want me to find someone else to love someone to hold me true the way you used to do.

But each time I go out with someone new you walk bye and I fall to pieces

you walk bye and I fall to pieces."  
  
As she got to her room, she felt as though she really had fallen to pieces.

* * *

Vaughn stood in silence. She had left so suddenly, and he knew why. The song had been too close to real for her. She was forced to deal with reality, and she didn't want to…he didn't want to either. He wished that he could tell her how much he still loved her…like he ever would have stopped loving her. He turned to the wall, and leaned against it. He listened to the music. He really liked this band, and wondered vaguely how much a wizard wireless would cost. He knew most of the songs they were playing (including Patsy Cline…he didn't know why they would play that song), and he missed muggle music a lot. It would be nice to hear it more often. He stalled as he heard the next song. He had heard it after Sydney had "died," and he had never heard it afterwards. It had stuck in his mind though, and now they were playing it. At first, he thought it was coincidence, but as he caught Tigerlily's eyes, she gave a small smile, and something told him, she knew more about his story than she was letting on. He closed his eyes and focused on the lyrics.  
  
"I didn't hear you leave I wonder how am I still here

And I don't want to move a thing It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am I do what I want But I can't hide

And I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends For they might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am I do what I want But I can't hide

And I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here

I won't go And I won't sleep And I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me

Oh I am what I am I do what I want But I can't hide

And I won't go I won't sleep And I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here

And I won't go And I won't sleep And I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me."  
  
He sighed and left the room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked up to a red-haired girl.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Why do you want to dance with me?" asked Ginny Weasley, suspicious of his actions.  
  
"Because you look lonely. I just thought maybe you'd like to dance."  
  
"Why should I trust you? You're a Malfoy, and you've made fun of me since my first year…"  
  
"It's just a dance, Weasely, not a marriage proposal…just one measly dance."  
  
"What if my brother catches you?"  
  
"Rat face? What's he going to do? Encase me in a plastic bubble? Please…"  
  
"You know, if you want to dance with me, insulting my family isn't extremely convincing."  
  
"Look, your brother's busy wooing Luna Lovegood. Trust me, he's not going to notice if we dance."  
  
"Okay, but if you try anything, I'll hex you. And unlike my brother, it can and will hurt."  
  
"Whatever, Weasley."  
  
She nervously took his hands and they danced. She held herself stiffly at first, not allowing an inch of her body to touch his.  
  
"Do you always dance like a nun?" he asked, forcing her closer, leaving almost no distance between them.  
  
"I can't help it. I don't normally dance with you, Malfoy."  
  
"So I make you nervous, huh?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, amused. "No, you're just repulsive."  
  
Malfoy's face went into a scowl and then he smirked slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Weasley."  
  
"Is it getting better? Or do you feel the same?

Will it make it easier on you now? You got someone to blame

You say One love One life When it's one need In the night

One love We get to share it Leaves you baby if you Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you? Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

You act like you never had love And you want me to go without

Well it's Too late Tonight To drag the past out into the light

We're one, but we're not the same We get to Carry each other Carry each other One

Have you come here for forgiveness? Have you come to raise the dead?

Have you come here to play Jesus? To the lepers in your head

Did I ask too much? More than a lot. You gave me nothing, Now it's all I got

We're one But we're not the same Well we Hurt each other Then we do it again

You say Love is a temple Love a higher law Love is a temple Love the higher law

You ask me to enter But then you make me crawl

And I can't be holding on To what you got When all you got is hurt

One love One blood One life You got to do what you should

One life With each other Sisters Brothers One life But we're not the same

We get to Carry each other Carry each other One One"  
  
"There! The dance is over, Malfoy! Now, let me go!"  
  
"Just one more dance, Ginny…" he pleaded.  
  
"Ok…one more dance." She laid her head on his shoulder, much more comfortable than she was before, and closed her eyes. He had called her Ginny, not Weasley. It was strange, but nice. It felt almost as though his lips were made to make her name. She liked the way he said it to. She smiled slightly and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
Draco frowned slightly. He was going to kill Sark for this! He never said falling in love was going to be part of the job…  
  
Flashback  
  
"My employer has a mission for you, Malfoy."  
  
"What does the Dark Lord command?"  
  
"He wants you to insert yourself into the life of Virginia Weasley. After all, she is in Potter's inner circle. If we want information, she's the one easiest to get to. Get her to trust you, and once you have Intel., feed it to us."  
  
"I'll do it, sir. But, how do I get her trust me? Weasley's and Malfoy's don't get along very well."  
  
"Be the nice boy I know is in there somewhere."  
  
Draco turned to leave, but stopped when Sark called his name again.  
  
"Oh, and Malfoy, if you fail…you won't get a second chance at failure…do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sark. We're clear."  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Yes,' Draco thought. 'Falling in love with Weasley had definitely not been in the job description.'  
  
"I'm trying hard to understand you  
  
And your overrated state of mind  
  
Sometimes you try to move me to you  
  
And make believe that it's all fine  
  
And you say you love me, yes you do  
  
But I know who I'm talking to  
  
You left me so lonely and empty  
  
And I don't need your alibis and I can see through your disguise  
  
You say you love me and I'll need you  
  
But I don't need to live my life that way--no way  
  
Every storm deserves an ending  
  
And a break to peaceful skies  
  
And every night I pray for my own mending  
  
You say you love me yes you do  
  
But I know who I'm talking to  
  
You left me so lonely and empty  
  
And I don't need your alibis  
  
Cause I can see through all your disguise  
  
You say you love me and I'll need you  
  
But I don't need to live my life that way, no way  
  
Parading around like you're a superstar  
  
Is that who you think you are  
  
The higher you go, yeah the harder you fall  
  
You say you love me, yes you do  
  
You left me so lonely and empty  
  
And I don't need your alibis  
  
Cause I can see through your disguise  
  
You say you love me and I'll need you  
  
But I don't need to live my life that way, no way"  
  
"This song has a great message to it. We hope you like it," said Tigerlily.  
  
"Turn out the lights.  
  
Just say goodnight To yourself.  
  
May I remind you When you find you  
  
Are all alone's when you've Got to be strong.  
  
That's when they call you in the night.  
  
He's got your picture In his mind.  
  
He's got your number On a paper  
  
At his disposal Anytime.  
  
is he really true?  
  
Could you save yourself For someone who Could love you for you?  
  
So many times We just give it away To someone who, Someone who,  
  
You met in a bar.  
  
The back of a car.  
  
And for a moment You felt important  
  
But not in your heart.  
  
'Cause my self esteem - It's been low.  
  
Go ahead and count.  
  
It's been lower than low.  
  
I know the feeling Of it stealing Right out from under me.  
  
'Cause I wanna learn -  
  
How you save yourself For someone who Could love you for you.  
  
So many times We just give it away To someone who  
  
Could you save yourself For someone who Loves you for you?  
  
Loves me for me?  
  
Give it away To someone who Someone who  
  
Will cherish your name."  
  
"This is a little love song for all you love-birds."  
  
"And I will flail under these lights that seep down from the bitter sky tonight  
  
and I will kick and beat my wrists together and feel an ocean breathing waves, feel them licking at my face.  
  
Ceilings don't exist and there are no floors beneath me.  
  
If I were king of this night, would you become my queen?  
  
And I hope, your majesty that you like your position.  
  
I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side  
  
and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom.  
  
Just kiss me before I go.  
  
I'll have to walk a thousand miles just to find the ground deserving of your feet.  
  
You could throw me down and walk on me and I'd just look on through my love and through the haze.  
  
And I hope, your majesty that you like your position.  
  
I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side  
  
and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom.  
  
Just kiss me before I go.  
  
The nightingales are singing now.  
  
They're calling out our marriage to our subjects on their knees.  
  
Their jewelry is thrown into the air.  
  
They sigh at their release as their shackles hit the ground.  
  
The trumpets call out now.  
  
We're home at last.  
  
And I hope, your majesty that you like your position.  
  
I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side  
  
and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom.  
  
Just kiss me before I go."  
  
"This is the last dance for tonight, so make it a good one."  
  
Suddenly, the final song was magnified around the whole castle, so that even those who weren't in the room, could hear it. Even Weiss, Vaughn, and Sydney, who were sitting quietly in their rooms could hear the song. Needless to say, they liked it…  
  
"Luna," said Ron, nervously wiping his hands on his robes. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course, Ronald. I thought you would never ask me."  
  
"if it hurts, kiss it better you wear skirts, I write nice letters

never said nothing with flowers though we always talked for hours

and it seems to get much colder when you cry on your own shoulder

and we know the show must go on guess i know i guess I'll throw on

some Jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

cause when it's colder i feel much better when i cry on my own shoulder

i'll just throw on a sweater and go

and i'll go to undergo a change of heart, a change of clothes

and when i'm home, i think i'll go eat cereal and stare out the window

i'll make the calls you cover your ears

Niagara falls still flows on new year's

i will save your plunging neck-line kiss your face you try to deck mine

if i behave it's going to cost him

stop the rave in downtown Boston

and we know the show must go on guess i know i guess i'll throw on

some jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

cause when it's colder i feel much better when i cry on my own shoulder i

'll just throw on a sweater and go

and i'll go to undergo a surgery to purge me of this lonely mood

and my ego, the status quo, provides me with a decent attitude

and i'll go to undergo a change of heart, a change of clothes

and when i'm home, i'll think i'll go eat cereal and stare out the window

and i'll go to undergo a surgery to purge me of this lonely mood

and my ego, the status quo, provides me with a decent attitude

and i'll go to undergo a change of heart, a change of clothes

and when i'm home, i'll think i'll go eat cereal and stare out the window

cause you confused me more than anyone

an adjustment has begun to let me feel the desperate need to leave what we undid undone

and maybe you could sympathize with the bags under my eyes

and we'll see the signs are saying that we have used up all our (tries)

try to be a better person to be a better friend to be a better son

he tries to be a better someone that understands the difference

and that he can't show all the people all the things that really mean as much as he could

(feel) feels like i don't remember ever being this tired (before) before now

my eyes were closed to all of the beauty in this world

jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

jefferson airplane i'm trapped and i am enclosed

but i won't complain i'll open all the windows

cause when it's colder i feel much better when i cry on my own shoulder

i'll just throw on a sweater and go

and i'll go to undergo a surgery to purge me of this lonely mood

and my ego, the status quo, provides me with a decent attitude

and i'll go to undergo a change of heart, a change of clothes

and i'll go, oh yes, i'll go and hope the new me shows so everybody knows that I've found

myself able to fly away without magic feathers

or jefferson aero planes i've got with me all that i need."  
  
The group walked off stage and everyone cheered. Ron and Luna broke apart and smiled at each other shyly. They both liked each other very much. They were both just waiting for Ron to say something.  
  
People were yelling for an encore, and the group came back out smiling.  
  
"Okay, we have two more songs for you alright. We hope you have a nice night, and thank you for listening."  
  
Tigerlily pulled a piano out from a corner and laid down her guitar. "We hope you like these next to. One is a song asking for help, and the other is a prayer. We hope you like it."  
  
"Winter here's cold and bitter

it's chilled us to the bone

we haven't seen the sun for weeks

to long too far from home

I feel just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground

I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low

oh darkness I feel like letting go

if all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place

I know I could love you much better than this

full of grace full of grace my love

so it's better this way, I said

having seen this place before

where everything we said and did hurts us all the more

its just that we stayed, too long in the same old sickly skin

I'm pulled down by the undertow

I never thought I could feel so low

oh darkness I feel like letting go

if all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place

I know I could love you much better than this... full of grace.

full of grace my love" The song ended, and another song began where the first one left off. Most of the students started heading for the door. It wasn't that they didn't like the song, but everyone felt as though the lead singer was calling on them to leave.  
  
Lord make me an instrument of your peace

Where there is hatred let me sow love.

Where there is injury pardon.

Where there is doubt faith.

Where there is despair hope.

Where there is darkness light.

And where there is sadness joy.

O divine master grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;

to be understood as to understand;

To be loved as to love

For it is in giving that we receive-

it is in pardoning that we are pardoned.

And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life.

Amen.  
  
By the time the song was finished, everyone was out of the Great Hall and on their way to bed, with no idea of how they had suddenly gotten so exhausted.  
  
Please review! We love them!  
  
The songs used in this chapter were: --album title  
  
"The Saved By the Bell Theme Song" from Saved by the Bell  
  
"Forward Motion" by Relient K….from Two Left Turns Don't Make a Right, but Three Do  
  
"Where the Streets Have No Name" by U2  
  
"Long, Long Time" by Linda Rhonstadt  
  
"I Fall to Pieces" by Patsy Cline.  
  
"Here with Me" by Dido from No Angel and The Roswell Soundtrack  
  
"One" by U2, and redone by Michael Tait from In the Name of Love  
  
"Alibi" by Michael Tait from Empty  
  
"Save Yourself" by Sense Field from the Roswell soundtrack  
  
"Nightingale" by Saves the Day "Jefferson Aero Plane" by Relient K from Two Left Turns…  
  
"Full of Grace" by Sarah McChlachlen  
  
"The Prayer of St. Francis" by St. Francis of Assisi, as sung by Sarah McChlachlen on Radio Sunnydale  
  
Thanks for reading everyone and download the songs if you get a chance. We think you'll like them!  
  
Cheerio mates!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic


	7. Hoops! I did it Again!

Disclaimer: we own nothing aside from the plot. The song belongs to Relient K, and the show "Alias" belongs to J. J. Abrams and Bad Robot Productions and ABC; and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Books.  
  
A/N: This chapter, as well as the next, may be slightly different from the way you remember it due to the fact that we did not have these two chapters saved. The main idea however should remain the same as far as we know. Hopefully, it will be even better than you remember it, but that is completely up to you. Thanks so much to our reviewers and all those who have continued to support us.  
  
Chapter 7: Hoops! I Did It Again!  
  
The next day was a huge state of confusion and consequence. Harry and Hermione were completely uncomfortable with each other, and Weiss was afraid to show his face in public. Ron and Luna were both on edge waiting for the other one to say something to the other.  
  
As for Sydney and Vaughn…that could take a while to explain…  
  
Vaughn woke up the next morning with an excruciating headache, which was strange because he usually never had headaches unless he had been drinking the night before, and he certainly didn't remember ever having done any such thing. He briefly considered not going to work that day, but remembered that his country and Sydney were depending on him to keep an eye on Harry and his friends and protect them. So, with that thought, he managed to pull himself out of his four poster bed and drag himself into the shower.  
  
The shower was extremely refreshing--warm and hot on his pounding head--and it soothed his headache considerably. When he exited the lavatory, he felt much better and thought that he just might be able to last the day.  
  
He walked down to the common room, which he shared with Weiss and Sydney, and saw that Sydney was sitting in front of the fire in her casual clothes, (apparently she wouldn't have a class until later), 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot open in her lap. There was a slight, but noticeable stiffness in the way she said "Good morning," and it made Vaughn extremely uncomfortable. He had obviously hurt her in some way last night, although he himself wasn't quite sure how he had done it.  
  
He stood at the bottom of the stairwell for a moment, just taking her in. She looked beautiful. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun at the back of her head and was pinned up with chopsticks. She was dressed in a camisole and sweatpants, and was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up beneath her. The firelight was shining upon her head, giving her an angelic glow. For the faintest of moments, Vaughn felt like he did two years ago--like he was staring at the most beautiful and innocent woman in the world, and she was all his.  
  
This wasn't the first time since Hong Kong that he had felt this way, but every time he did he had to remind himself of his vows to Lauren, and of how much he would hurt Sydney if he was to tell her just how much he still loved her. She had been the first love of his life, and since she had come back he had begun to notice just how little Lauren compared to her. Sydney had--would always be--the love of his life. No marriage could change that. Not even his own.  
  
0  
  
Sydney wasn't quite sure what it was that Vaughn was staring at. She was sweaty from her early morning run, and her hair was a mess. He, however, didn't seem to be seeing her at all. It was almost as though he was looking past her into a world which she was too afraid to enter.  
  
As little as she thought of her own appearance, however, she had no problems admiring his. His eyes were shining in the firelight--the most beautiful shade of green that she had ever seen--and she felt herself drowning in them. He was wearing his wizard's robes, but the top clasp was undone revealing a tight blue Oxford shirt underneath. She had to avert her eyes for a second and regain control of her hormones. He had always looked good in those shirts…especially when she was taking them off of him. His hair was messed up from drying it with a towel, but Sydney thought the look suited him. It was boyishly cute, and it made her want to rub her fingers through it.  
  
Vaughn was lingering awkwardly in the doorway, as though he were waiting for permission to enter.  
  
Sydney waved him over. He rubbed his hands over his mouth--a gesture she had come to adore over the year and a half that she had had him for a handler--and awkwardly came to sit down next to her on the couch before the fire.  
  
There was a strained silence for a second, and then Vaughn said "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" asked Sydney.  
  
"For whatever I did to make you upset last night."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Vaughn. I just…it's hard. I mean, Lauren's not here, and I just keep finding myself forgetting about her existence, and the temptation to…Everything I used to feel for you is still there, and I don't know how much longer I can ignore it."  
  
Vaughn leaned in closer to her for her voice was continuously dropping, as though she didn't want him to hear her.  
  
"You have the temptation to do what…Sydney?"  
  
"To give in to my feelings for you, and…"  
  
Vaughn leaned closer to her, as though his lips were magnetically drawn to hers.  
  
" 'And' what?"  
  
Sydney didn't even answer. It appeared that she had given into temptation at last, and before Vaughn even had time to think, her lips were on his. His hands were touching her face, and her fingers seemed to have laced themselves into his hair, giving into their desire to touch him. Tongues were clashing together, loving and reveling in the taste that they had been denied for so long. She pulled on his robes and lowered her back onto the couch, pulling him on top of her. His hands moved from her face to the small of her back, lifting up her shirt and stroking her skin, sending fire through her veins, and forcing her to wrap her leg around the back of his.  
  
Suddenly she heard her voice mutter "Lauren," and Vaughn pushed himself away, and stood up.  
  
"I'm late for my first class," he muttered as he gathered his books and walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Sydney stood staring after him. 'Hoops, I did it again,' she thought to herself. 'I just had to mention her…'. Sydney continued to stare at the area he had left, kicking herself and replaying the kiss they had just shared. Who knew when she would get to have one like that again?  
  
0  
  
Ron was running late again. He didn't even want to know what Hagrid would say when he discovered how late he was. He was just crossing the area past the greenhouses when he saw Weiss stalking toward him. Ron inwardly groaned. He didn't think Weiss would be in the best of moods after the night before. As Weiss' face became visible, Ron's worst fears were confirmed. It was definite…Weiss was pissed.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" asked Weiss, almost completely drowning Ron in spit.  
  
"Look, we're in a prank war, Weiss! What do you expect me to do? Take all your pranks lying down? If you do, you have another thing coming. I'm going to fight you every step of the way."  
  
"But did you have to do it at the Halloween Feast? I can never show myself in the Great Hall ever again!"  
  
"Sure you can," said Ron, smiling slightly, "they'll just laugh at you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead and laugh, Ron," said Weiss menacingly. "I'll give you something to laugh about."  
  
"Really, and what would that be?" asked Ron challengingly.  
  
"This!" announced Weiss, pulling out his wand, and pointing it in Ron's face. "Revealo Veritas!"  
  
"And what was that?" asked Ron cynically. Suddenly, Ron said, "I think you're a far better prankster than me, Weiss." Ron gave Weiss a confused look. "What was that about?"  
  
"I just put a Truth Spell on you. You have to tell everyone exactly what you think of them for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Ron as he ran the rest of the way down to Hagrid's hut, desperate to put as much space between him and Weiss (who was now laughing evilly) as possible.  
  
Ron managed to sneak into the crowd that was gathered around Hagrid without alerting Hagrid's attention, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing had gone right today. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Luna was standing next to him, and he felt himself smile.  
  
"Hi, Luna. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're both very beautiful and intelligent, but occasionally, I forget how brilliant you are, and all I can notice is that you have your wand stuffed behind your ear and you have your latest edition of the Quibbler upside down, and then I just think you're either insane or you're an idiot."  
  
Luna just stood there for a second in stunned silence, and then said extremely calmly, "That's nice to know, Ronald. Is there anything else you wish to say to me? I want to know whether to be complimented or insulted."  
  
"There is one thing…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you go out with me? As in a date?"  
  
"I would love to, Ronald."  
  
'Note to self,' Ron thought to himself. 'Thank Weiss the next time I see him.'  
  
0  
  
Draco Malfoy was wandering down the hallway, but unlike usual, he was not on his way to class. He was looking for a certain redhead with a spitfire temper and a loser for a brother. She seemed, however, to either be avoiding him, or she had invisibility powers. It seemed that for the whole day that she would either be barely beyond his vocal distance, or she would disappear from the corridor the minute he caught up with her.  
  
He had just started to head back towards the dungeons to the Slytherin dormitory, when he saw her exit the girl's lavatory just off the entrance hall. He double checked to make sure the area was empty of Gryffindors or Slytherins, and when he was certain that the coast was clear, he strutted up to her, hoping he was looking casual.  
  
"So, Weasley, how's it going?"  
  
"None of your business, Malfoy," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Weasley! And after our dance last night, I had begun to think you had some feelings for me."  
  
"Then you were wrong, weren't you?" she snapped.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," he pleaded, "Can't you at least give me a nice 'hello'?"  
  
Ginny was caught off guard. Draco Malfoy had actually called her "Ginny" not "Weasley." what really shocked her though, was that she kind of liked it. She liked the way his voice sounded when it said her name. It was almost as though they had been made to say it, and she hoped that he would say it again.  
  
She smiled at him softly for a moment, beginning to understand that he was offering her friendship.  
  
"Hello…Draco," she muttered softly, feeling his name pour off the tip of her tongue like syrup from a fork.  
  
Draco gave her a contented smile and headed for his common room.  
  
Ginny stared after him for a few moments, debating with herself as to what to do. Should she take his offered hand of friendship or tell him to shove it? She liked him personally, but she knew her brothers would never accept him. They would never accept any of the Malfoys. She couldn't possibly like one of them.  
  
'Hoops! I did it again!' she thought to herself. 'I admitted that I liked him! Get a hold of yourself, Ginny Weasley! You can't afford to get your heart broken…especially not by him.'  
  
Her last thought before she headed back to her common room was 'When did my life become so melodramatic?'  
  
0  
  
Thanks for reading, and here are the lyrics to "Hoops! I did it again!" by Relient K from their album "Two Left Turns Don't Make a Right, But Three Do."  
  
What's up, dude? I'm getting kind of bored.  
Let's get some food, and then hit movies four.  
What's going on? What's up with all our friends?  
Let's start a rumor just to find out where it ends.  
  
'Cause a small town is like a small stage For teenagers and their drama Instead of playing shows, we'll be showing plays Like 90210 without the Beverly Hills  
  
Well, don't you think (don't you think) Don't you think it's high time that we never settle down (we never settle down)  
Don't you think (don't you think)  
Don't you think it's high time that we get out of this town (we get out of this town)  
'Cause if we leave then we just might be okay  
  
Hoops! I did it again! I messed everything up and I think I hurt my friends Hoops! I did it again!  
Relationships that work are things that I can't comprehend.  
  
Ohio has the flavor of a water chestnut It's not too crazy and it's not the best but… We're not setting forest fires just out of boredom I'd rather see a movie if in fact I can afford one  
  
'Cause a small town is like a small stage For teenagers and their drama Instead of playing shows, we'll be showing plays Like 90210 without the Beverly Hills  
  
Well, don't you think (don't you think) Don't you think it's high time that we never settle down (we never settle down)  
Don't you think (don't you think)  
Don't you think it's high time that we get out of this town (we get out of this town)  
'Cause if we leave then we just might make a difference And if we leave then we just might be okay And I don't think it would hurt to get away  
  
Hoops! I did it again! I messed everything up and I think I hurt my friends Hoops! I did it again!  
Relationships that work are things that I can't comprehend.  
  
Dan Bakitus said I'm shallow He said I've got no integrity But I don't know Dan Bakitus And Dan Bakitus, he don't know me  
  
Cause we always say in Canton you can't enjoy (Canton joy) yourself Well there's truth to that, but may I add, it's not half bad and never less than that Cause we always say in Canton you can't enjoy (Canton joy) yourself Well there's truth to that, but may I add, it's not half bad and never less than that.  
  
Please review, we'd much appreciate it!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	8. Gibberish

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Once again, this chapter may be slightly different than it was originally, but we hope it is good, nonetheless. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Gibberish  
  
Ron was not in a good mood. He had just had the most horrible day that he could remember ever having in his life...and that was saying something. Weiss' Truth Spell was a pain in the rear end. Ron, who had always had trouble in Snape's class to begin with, was now serving two weeks of detention for bad mouthing him in front of the entire Potions class. All he had done was tell Snape that his nose looked like Pinocchio's did when he was lying, and that you could supply a homeless man with a lifetime's supply of grease from the amount you could drain from Snape's hair. It was nothing too heinous. Apparently, Snape didn't think so.  
  
They were currently working on a Wart Removal Potion, and Ron discovered, to his chagrin, that he was out of stinging nettles and he would need at least an ounce.  
  
"Harry, can I borrow an ounce of stinging nettle?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ron," responded Harry, handing over the stinging nettle without even lifting his head from his own potion.  
  
"Attention seeker!" Ron blurted.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry, taken aback and slightly hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's Weiss' spell."  
  
Harry's face looked even more upset at this news, and even slightly angry.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You know I can't control what I say."  
  
"I know, Ron. It's just...it's a Truth Spell..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means that you really think that of me...if you say it so abruptly."  
  
Ron stared down at his potion, lost in thought and feeling guilty. Harry didn't deserve what he had said. But Ron couldn't help it. He wasn't even aware that he had been thinking it...but he knew he had been. Ron had always thought that--secretly anyway--Harry somewhat enjoyed all the misery that was heaped upon him...in some psuedo-masochistic way. He wanted to wallop himself in the head with a broomstick. He tried to open his mouth and apologize, but it appeared that the bell had rung while he was thinking, and Harry had already disappeared out the door, Hermione following after him to try and figure out what was wrong.  
  
Ron was going to make Weiss pay for this...Weiss had gone too far.  
  
0  
  
Ron stared down at his half-eaten steak and kidney pie, and tried to gain up the energy to eat another bite, but for the first time in his life, he just wasn't hungry. That's what losing one's friends can do to a person. Harry was still upset with him, and Hermione was refusing to speak to him until he apologized to Harry. The problem was, Ron knew that if he apologized to Harry, he'd be lying if he said he didn't mean it...because he did on some level. If he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it...would he?  
  
Ron took a slip of paper out of his pocket and viewed it carefully. On the page was the spell he was planning to use on Weiss. It looked simple enough--an easy Latin incantation that a first year could do--and all he had to do would be to get close enough to him without having Weiss suspect what he was up to.  
  
Ron smiled suddenly as he had an idea. He took out his quill and hurriedly drew a small design on the paper, and walked outside the great double doors. Once outside in the entrance hall, he counted to ten very slowly, and walked back inside the bustling Great Hall.  
  
He walked confidently up to the Head's Table and kneeled down next to Weiss' chair.  
  
"Professor Trelawney asked me to give you this," he muttered softly.  
  
Weiss opened the note, slightly confused. He didn't know who this Professor Trelawney even was...why was she writing to him? He gave Ron a questioning look when he opened the note and saw only three words and a smiley face.  
  
"What is this?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Your downfall," muttered Ron, pointing his wand at Weiss' chest, concealing it behind the rim of the Head's Table. Softly he whispered "Lingue Distorte Amar."  
  
Weiss tried to speak, but all that came out was "Nortfur."  
  
"Do you understand what's going on, Weiss? I put a Gibberish Spell on you. You won't be able to carry on a comprehensive conversation ever again...or at least until I get bored and decide to remove the spell...but I wouldn't count on it happening for a long time. That's what happens when a Weasley gets even!"  
  
Ron started to laugh, but stopped. Something didn't seem right about what was going on. He was silently observing the room, and then he noticed it...Weiss wasn't the only one speaking gibberish. Over half the school was...  
  
'This could be a problem,' thought Ron, just before banging his head on the table. 'How are we going to get out of this one?'  
  
0  
  
That's all for chapter 8. We're sorry it's so short, but it's only a cord to the next chapter, where we finally pair up a couple. Gibberish is once again, a Relient K song from the album "Two Left Turns..." Here are the lyrics.  
  
arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford

bida menti kosticated interserd

thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay

wentora yate paravillintiniay paravillintiniay  
  
dorga orpha dorga billa dorga orpha stifaleare

dorga orpha dorga billa tonalation fonamere  
  
stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking now  
  
if i had one wish well i don't know what i'd wish for

but if i had a million zillion wishes i'd use one to let you know that gibberish is

not a nice way to talk to all your  
  
mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar

higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar

lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray

venaldo urp paravillintiniay paravillintiniay  
  
stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

stop talking gibberish or just stop talking now  
  
if i had one wish well i don't know what i'd wish

for but if i had a million zillion wishes i'd use one to let you know that gibberish is

not a nice way to talk to all your friends


	9. I Am Understood

Disclaimer: We own nothing, but the plot.  
  
A/N: We're back! We know what you're thinking: It's about time. We're really sorry about the long wait, but angelgurl works now, and jandl was in Europe for three weeks (including England), so it's been kind of hard for us to plan this chapter. But we're back and ready for action.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Musical Beans (malfoyandvaughnlover): sorry we've made you wait so long. So the last chapter was odd, huh? It may have been odd, but it was fun to write.  
  
QueenofConnaught: we're glad you like it. As for the snippits, those are just fun to write. As to why SVW are there, we suggest you reread the earlier chapters for clarification.  
  
SnowViolet: thanks!  
  
DanceDiva: we're enjoying writing it too. Unfortunately, we're almost finished with that plot line (although they do cause some mischief later), and there is none of that in this chapter, mainly because it just didn't fit in with what we wanted to happen in it. Anyway, we're glad you like it, and we hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Kaely: there's some more Malfoy and Sark in this chapter.  
  
Natalie: we're sorry you didn't like the whole gibberish thing. But we needed it for this chapter.  
  
Sallene: yes, it was a way to get back at Weiss. Unfortunately, he's going to have some problems with that in this chapter.  
  
Dragonsquiirt: do you consider this to be soon enough? I doubt it, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Ilovemypenguin: I know Harry seems moody in this story…especially when it comes to Ron…but that's just because the Prophecy is weighing on his mind. He'll become more like his old self as time goes on.  
  
Ren201: Yes, it is a real song…and it's awesome! There's another Relient K song in this chapter…we hope you enjoy it.  
  
Angels Touch: we're sorry to hear your crush has graduated. We hope you're feeling better about it. We hope to read more from you soon. (What's up with the Angel/Sydney story? We like both Angel and Alias as well…but A and S? how can you go against SVR? We're worried about you…)  
  
Once again, we're sorry for the slow update, but the truth is that it is very hard to find time to work on it this summer. Once again, jandl is the author of this chapter since all we had time to do together was to create a basic plotline. If it sucks, it is completely jandl's fault and she is deeply sorry, but as previously stated, she is a sucky author. No ill will is intended to the readers of this story, and we're sorry if you hate it really badly…jandl sucks.  
  
Chapter 9: I am Understood?  
  
One of the most important needs in life is to be understood. It's something that every person longs for, yearns for, and lives for. To speak to someone or to look into their eyes, and feel as though the other person can comprehend them and know them, yet still love them completely. Needless to say, that need was not being met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Due to Ron's spell, over half of the school was speaking in a language no one but themselves could understand. Not even the other groups speaking gibberish could understand each other. It were as though God had decided to make Hogwarts into a second Tower of Babble, and this time there was no one speaking the same language as the other. Everyone was seriously screwed.  
  
Now you're probably wondering why Ron didn't just go to Dumbledore for help. The truth is, he had considered it and was planning to. He had even walked up to Dumbledore and tried to speak with him, but Ron found to his chagrin, that he was speaking gibberish as well. Ron felt himself forming English words, but for some reason, the sounds coming from his mouth didn't quite match the words in his head. Dumbledore tried to help him, gesturing to him to write to him.  
  
Ron felt a burst of hopefulness, but when he tried to write, he was disappointed to discover that his hands couldn't stop shaking long enough to write a comprehensive word.  
  
"What spell did you use, Ron?" asked Dumbledore, trying to make himself heard over the chaos. The school was in a panic, trying to make themselves heard and failing miserably.  
  
Ron searched for the piece of paper, but couldn't find it. He ran back to Weiss and searched for it around the spot, but for the life of him, he couldn't find it. He tried in vain to communicate his need to Weiss, but Weiss either didn't understand him, or he was too angry to care at the moment.  
  
Ron stamped his foot against the floor, frustrated and angry. _'Body language_,' it dawned on him suddenly. 'I'll use body language to show him what I need.'  
  
Ron faced Weiss and pointed to himself. Then he pointed to Weiss and acted as though he were handing him something. Weiss, however, didn't really seem to be getting the message. He just gave Ron and blank stare and tried, once again, to speak.  
  
"quoest minfgen."  
  
_'What the hell does that mean?'_ Ron thought to himself. _'I can't convey my thoughts to anyone or anything.'  
_  
Suddenly, he saw the smiley face at the bottom of Weiss' chair. He pushed Weiss of it, and grabbed the scrap of parchment quickly.  
  
Ron tried to mumble "Sorry" to Weiss, but it only came out as "Minhgter." however, Weiss seemed to be able to read Ron's tone and expression and nodded his head to show he understood.  
  
Ron ran back up to the Head's Table and showed the paper to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore only looked at Ron quizzically. It was then that Ron remembered that he hadn't written the spell down on the paper. He took a quill from the table, took a deep breath, and willed himself to write. Thankfully, this time his writing formed words and his writing was legible. He showed it to Dumbledore and Dumbledore said he understood.

* * *

Later that night, McGonagall and Dumbledore were in the Headmaster's Office discussing how to solve the "Gibberish" problem.  
  
"It's chaos, Dumbledore. Professors Vaughn and Bristow can't form a coherent sentence and over half of the students aren't making any sense to themselves or each other."  
  
"I believe it is Mr. Weasley who is responsible for this little debacle. It appears that he and Mr. Weiss have had quite a little prank battle going on for quite some time, as I've heard the students discussing it since late September."  
  
"It's been going on for this long? Why hasn't anyone tried to stop it yet, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, to be quite honest, I've found it quite amusing."  
  
McGonagall only pinched her lips together disapprovingly.  
  
"Well, how are we going to fix this?"  
  
"It appears to me, as far as I can tell from reading the spell that Ron has showed to me, that he cast a Gibberish spell on Mr. Weiss."  
  
"But how could one Gibberish spell effect half the student body. It even worked on Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Apparently, Ron didn't pay close enough attention to the Latin variations of the spell. We really should start teaching Etymology, Professor McGonagall, it could help the students."  
  
"What was wrong with the spell, Dumbledore?"  
  
"It appears to me, that he disregarded the word 'Amar' when he was reciting the spell. As you know, 'Amar' is Latin for the word love. Therefore, not only did the spell affect Mr. Weiss, who was the original target of the spell, but it affected everyone in the school who was in love with someone else who was in the general area in which the spell was recited."  
  
"So everyone who was affected was in love?"  
  
"It would appear that that is so, yes."  
  
"So how do we undo it, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I'll have to undo the spell."  
  
"Why you? Why not someone else?"  
  
"Only someone who is in love with someone, but yet, is not ruled by that love, can undo the spell. As you can tell, I was not affected by the gibberish spell, but I must confess, there is a woman I love very much. However, I am not a slave to that love."  
  
"I never knew you were in love with anyone, Dumbledore. Have you ever told her?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. For the first time in all the years she had known him, Dumbledore seemed almost embarrassed and refused to meet her eyes.  
  
He simply left the room and returned to the Great Hall and the problem at hand, effectively ending their private discussion.  
  
McGonagall, however, remained in the room, lost in thought. _'Who could it be?'_ she wondered to herself. 'He only speaks to so many women.'  
  
She thought back through all the years she had known him (and that was quite a few), and tried to think whom he had acted different around. It was then that she noticed it. She noticed how his blue, penetrating eyes had always focused solely on hers when they were discussing something, even if he wasn't speaking to her. She noticed how he always took her side in everything.  
  
_'It's me,'_ she realized. _'He's in love with me.'  
  
_Instead of being weirded out by this thought, she actually found herself calmly accepting it. As though she had known it the whole time. And maybe, she reminded herself, she always had known. There had always been that feeling of security and comfortableness around him. It was then that she realized she loved him back.  
  
She smiled to herself and headed back toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Dumbledore sent some orange sparks from his wand to grab the students' attention and the gibberish stopped and everything was deathly quiet.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at everyone and shouted "Finite Lingue Distorte Amar. Correctio!"  
  
A slight breeze was felt amongst them all, and a loosening was felt from their tongues and suddenly the words they were hoping to form was done and all was right amongst them all. The students all shouted their thanks to Dumbledore and they exited the Great Hall anxious to go to sleep and forget about this whole ordeal.  
  
McGonagall found Dumbledore and sat next to him at the Head's Table and squeezed his hand gently over the table. His eyes found hers and they understood each other perfectly. They loved each other. Their relationship would never change--they'd always remain 'just friends'--but the knowledge that they felt the same was the release of a great burden that neither had realized they were carrying.  
  
Communication and language is an important thing. But sometimes, it is unnecessary when trying to be understood. No one knew that better that McGonagall, Dumbledore, Vaughn, and Sydney. Sometimes no words are needed.

* * *

Late in the night, while all the school was asleep, a dark shadow slipped unknowingly out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He waited in a clearing, casting his eyes nervously about, listening for any sign of a werewolf or lurking beast.  
  
"You're late, Malfoy," came a cocky voice from just outside the clearing. A dark shadow joined Malfoy under the full moon, and Sark's face was soon revealed.  
  
"That was an incident up at the school."  
  
"I don't want to hear excuses. I want results. Your master--my employer--doesn't take excuses, you know that as well as I do. If you want to survive the coming battles and the war, you better learn to bring results."  
  
"I don't take advice from you. If my father knew you were treating me this way, he'd tell our master and he'd--"  
  
"He'd do exactly as I'm telling you he would. Now do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
"Ron Weasley is dating that Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Potter apparently has feelings for that Granger mud blood."  
  
"Potter has feelings for a girl, eh?"  
  
"Yes, she's one of his best friends."  
  
"Interesting. This could be a great help to us…What about Virginia Weasley?"  
  
"There's nothing new with her. She still doesn't trust me completely."  
  
"Make her trust you, or _we_ won't be able to trust you, and you know what will happen then."  
  
"I know what will happen. You've made that perfectly clear."  
  
"Good. Now I bettergetting going. I have more important things to do than stay around and chat. Good night, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Goodnight, Sark."  
  
Sark apparated away and Malfoy spat at the ground, bitterly. "And good riddance."  
  
0  
  
a/N: well, we hope you liked that new chapter, and that it was somewhat worth the wait. This chapter was inspired by "I am Understood?" by Relient K from the album "Two Left Turns Don't Make a Right, but Three Do."  
  
sometimes it's embarrassing to talk to you to hold a conversation with the only one who sees right through this version of myself I try to hide behind I'll bury my face because my disgrace will leave me terrified  
  
and sometimes I'm so thankful for your loyalty your love regardless of the mistakes I make will spoil me my confidence is, in a sense, a gift you've given me and I'm satisfied to realize you're all I'll ever need  
  
you looked into my life and never stopped and you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple but so beautiful and you recite my words right back to me before I even speak you let me know, I am understood  
  
and sometimes I spend my time just trying to escape I work so hard, so desperately, in an attempt to create space cause I want distance from the utmost important thing I know I see your love, then turn my back, and beg for you to go  
  
you looked into my life and never stopped and you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple but so beautiful and you recite my words right back to me before I even speak you let me know, I am understood  
  
you're the only one who understands completely you're the only one who knows me yet still loves completely  
  
and sometimes the place I'm at is at a loss for words if I think of something worthy, I know that it's already yours and through the times I've faded and you've outlined me again you've just patiently waited, to bring me back and then  
  
you looked into my life and never stopped and you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple but so beautiful and you recite my words right back to me before I even speak you let me know, I am understood  
  
the noise has broken my defense let me embrace salvation your voice has broken my defense let me embrace salvation  
  
the noise has broken my defense let me embrace salvation your voice has broken my defense let me embrace salvation  
  
the noise has broken my defense let me embrace salvation your voice has broken my defense let me embrace salvation  
  
your voice has broken my defense let me embrace let me embrace let me embrace salvation  
  
0  
  
We hope you liked it and please review! We love them!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Alias: Mystic 


	10. Over Thinking

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or Alias...but it would be cooler if we did.  
  
_A/N: we're sorry for the long wait between updates. We had a writer's block for a while, and only yesterday, were we able to really decide where we wanted to go with this.  
  
Thanks to all our reviewers and those who have stuck with us these past few months. We were really upset when removed our story due to something so trivial, but we persevered. The only really sucky part is that we lost all our reviews! And we had almost ninety! We felt so loved, but we know that given time, our review numbers will once again be what they were. So thanks to all of you for your continued support!_  
  
Chapter 10: Over thinking  
  
The end of November came swiftly at Hogwarts that year, drifting in on the autumn winds as though it were coming in on the backs of the leaves that were drifting slowly to the ground at the foot of the Whomping Willow.  
  
Harry sat by the edge of the lake. He would usually have been in class at this point, but since Sydney (as he had finally gotten used to calling her) was celebrating Thanksgiving with her American colleagues, he wouldn't be having class that day. Ron and Hermione had invited him to play a game of Gobstones with them, but Harry just didn't feel in the mood. He never felt in the mood for much of _anything_ lately. He knew that his friends were worried about him, and he wanted to assuage their fears, but he would be lying if he said that nothing was bothering him.  
  
He knew that there was nothing he could do to change the Prophecy. That's just what his destiny was...he would just have to accept it sooner or later. But, now wasn't that time. He just couldn't accept it yet. A killer at the age of seventeen? Preposterous! Unbelievable!  
  
But he knew it was true. If he had to kill Voldemort to save others, he would do it; especially if it were someone like Ron or Hermione. Voldemort would never touch one hair on either of their heads...never. He wouldn't allow it. He _couldn't_ allow it. What would his life be worth without them?  
  
The other thing that bothered him was that he still felt responsible for Sirius' death. He didn't care what anyone said. He was responsible. If he hadn't been so gullible, so anxious to play the hero, maybe...  
  
_Well,_ he chastised himself, _what's the point of asking 'maybes'? 'Maybe' wouldn't change what was, and the truth of the matter was that Sirius was dead...and he wasn't coming back. Dead...like Cedric Diggory. Dead...like his mom and dad. Dead...  
_  
All those deaths were his fault. He knew he was being silly, but he was really beginning to wonder if all the deaths in the world were his fault. All the pain, all the suffering--surely no one else caused this much pain to those they loved.  
  
_'Maybe I should just end this life,'_ he thought morosely to himself. _'There's a lake right here. I could just cast myself into it. Let the water fill my lungs, and steal my breath and life away from me. Let the darkness close in and disappear into a void that no one alive has ever seen. Then the Giant Squid can come and just eat my remains, leaving nothing behind...'  
_  
He started to take a few steps towards the water, not even realizing that his feet were obeying the silent command. It wasn't premeditated...he had never even entertained the possibility before that moment. It had never crossed his mind. All he knew was that he wanted to be gone. He didn't want to feel guilty anymore. He didn't want to feel the fear of the unknown future...didn't want to feel the pain.  
  
He was barely at the edge of the lake when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing out here without your cloak on? You're going to freeze," Hermione yelled, coming down from the front steps to join him on the small beach that was left by the lake when it was at low tide.  
  
Harry glanced down at his apparel. Surely, he had put on his cloak before coming outside…wait, no he hadn't. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had forgotten to feel cold. Only now, listening to Hermione speak did he truly feel the effects of late autumn on his skin. The hair on his arms was sticking up, and his teeth started clicking together uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied, trying to still the chattering of his teeth. Hermione wasn't fooled. She only smiled and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him, and rubbing his arms, trying to make him at least a little warmer.  
  
Harry felt his heartbeat speed up slightly at her touch. His arms were getting goose pimples, and this time it wasn't an effect of the cold. It was the feel of Hormone's hands on his skin. _'Her hands are really_ _soft,'_ he thought to himself. Her breath was on the back of his neck, and Harry stood himself so rigid and still that he thought he might break if he was to fall over.  
  
"Any better?" Hermione asked, still rubbing her hands over his arms.  
  
"Much, much better," Harry said, his voice somewhat higher than usual.  
  
"Good," Hermione said, removing her arms from around him, and moving to face him. Harry felt his heartbeat return to its normal pace, and his skin was screaming for some contact with her again.  
  
"Now," Hermione started, "suppose you tell me what has been on your mind for the last few days…"  
  
Harry debated whether or not to tell her about the Prophecy, then decided against it. There was no reason to burden her with it. She'd only fuss over him and worry about him, and he didn't want her to do that. She had enough to focus on with her studies and Prefect duties. He had to tell her _something_ though…he opted for the truth.  
  
"I've just been thinking about…Sirius. What I did--I know you'll say it's not my fault," he hurriedly said as Hermione opened her mouth to argue, "but, you know that in some ways, it is. I mean, if I hadn't been so gullible--if I didn't have a 'saving-people thing' as you called it--then he might still be alive."  
  
"You don't know that, Harry. You _can't _know that. Nobody can. About the whole 'saving-people thing'--I'm sorry I ever said that to you. If it wasn't for your codependency, I wouldn't be alive right now. No one would be alive after the whole incident with the Chamber of Secrets…Voldemort would have gotten the Philosopher's Stone, and the whole wizarding world would be in trouble! Harry, I'm not going to say that you haven't made any mistakes--you're a human, you're going to make mistakes, it's only natural--but, think of all the good you've done for us. You've saved all of us, you've saved me. You're my hero."  
  
Hermione spoke her words with such passion, such friendship, and such love that Harry--as much of a guy as he was--was tempted to cry. No one had ever spoken such words of faith and honesty to him, and he doubted anyone ever would again.  
  
"You're a truly fantastic friend, you know that, Hermione?" he asked as he wrapped her in a hug, placing his face against her shoulder and breathing in her unique scent.  
  
"I'm not a fantastic friend, Harry. I'm just a friend who wants you to know just how important you are. And Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"If you ever do anything as stupid as trying--or even _thinking_--of killing yourself again…I will hex you so bad that they will have to take you to St. Mungo's for treatment, you hear me?"  
  
"Got it," he said, smiling slightly. "How did you know what I was going to do?"  
  
"I kind of got the feeling when I saw you walking toward the lake with such a sad look in your eyes."  
  
"Why were you looking at me so hard? I make you hot, don't I?" he teased, smiling cockily.  
  
"Totally," she said, only half joking.  
  
"So, why were you looking at me?" he asked, seriously this time.  
  
"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you lies," she said, laughing and successfully evading his question.

* * *

Weiss, Sydney, and Vaughn all sat at their makeshift Thanksgiving dinner in silence. It was definitely unusual for a Thanksgiving dinner. After all, the British weren't so much into turkey as they were steak and kidney pie, and so instead of turkey and the traditional stuffing and sweet potatoes, there was steak and kidney pie, strawberries and clotted cream, and treacle pudding. They didn't eat much for steak and kidney pie didn't sound particularly appetizing, strawberries and clotted cream brought on too many sexual innuendos (one that had been made real one night when Syd and Vaughn had had a bit too much to drink after a mission gone awry, but that was before Lauren had entered the picture), and what was the point of eating treacle pudding, if there was nothing else to eat with it?  
  
Therefore the three CIA agents sat in silence, staring at the food, and wishing for the first time that they were back in the states. No one even gave thanks to the Lord, for none of them were particularly religious; it was hard to have faith in anything after everything that they had seen since they'd join the CIA. So, instead of reliving old memories and laughing, they sat in silence, all of them wishing that they were in the company of someone other than those that they were with.  
  
However, Weiss being the way he was, decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, how about them Yankees?"  
  
His question broke the awkward silence in the room, and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't know how the Yankees are," responded Vaughn, "but the Kings are kicking some major ass this year."  
  
"Kicking major ass?" scoffed Weiss. "More like having their major ass _kicked_."  
  
"I beg to differ. They've only lost three games so far this year."  
  
"Only lost three games…they've only _played_ three games!"  
  
"A _minor_ detail!"  
  
Sydney only listened to them banter back and forth. She liked hockey, but she didn't follow it much anymore. It only brought back memories of her brief period with Vaughn. She remembered that she had once teased him that the zamboni was a close second to the feeling of coming home with him. She wished--for the thousandth time in the last four months--that she had had the chance to tell him how that was in no way true. Coming home to him far out-beat the zamboni--no contest.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked suddenly, wanting to have something to say.  
  
"We're supposed to have an agenda on Thanksgiving? Since when?" asked Weiss in mock shock.  
  
"Well, obviously none of us are going to be eating this Thanksgiving meal, and trips down memory lane would probably just lead to an inevitable argument that I'd rather avoid right now, so what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know what you guys are going to do," said Weiss, "but I've got a prank to play on Ron this afternoon."  
  
"Another one?" asked Vaughn. "That's all you do is prank each other. What are you doing this time?"  
  
"You'll see. It'll be hilarious."

* * *

With that, Weiss left the room, headed for the Quidditch Pitch, leaving Vaughn and Sydney in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Weiss waited impatiently for Ron to exit the changing rooms. _'Honestly,'_ he thought to himself, _'how long could it possibly take for one boy to change his robes?' _He had been waiting for half an hour behind the stands, so he could hit Ron unawares. He couldn't wait to use this spell. It had taken him a while to find it, but he thought that the effects would be worth it, and he couldn't wait to see the fruit of his efforts.  
  
Weiss drew himself up straighter as he saw Ron exit the changing rooms. _'Finally,'_ he thought, _'my legs were falling asleep_.'  
  
He pointed his wand at Ron's back and muttered a few choice words. He saw Ron turn around quickly, and he hastily hid behind some bushes.  
  
"Malfoy, if you cast a spell on me, I'll pay you back for it, you mangy git!" Ron yelled, causing Weiss to giggle slightly. However, Ron was a fair distance away, and didn't hear him. Ron turned and headed toward the front entrance.  
  
Weiss smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see this…

* * *

"Hey, Luna," said Ron in greeting, coming up to Luna just inside the entrance hall. Ron felt shivers go up and down his arms, and the hairs raise on the back of his neck, and he felt funny…almost like he was going to be sick, but instead of feeling bad, it felt good--pleasurable even.  
  
"Hello, Ronald," answered Luna. "Did you want something? We weren't supposed to go out until tonight." She had a slightly frightened look upon her face, as though she was afraid that he was going to call it off. Ron didn't want her to think that. He definitely wasn't going to call it off. He wanted to date her more than he had wanted anything in his life. He was just about to tell her so, when something rather strange happened. He realized he was telling her anything…he was singing it.  
  
"i was thinking over thinking

cause there's just too many scenarios to analyze

look in my eyes cause you're my dream please come true

I was thinking over thinking

about exactly how I'm not exactly him

I'll break my heart in two more times than you could ever do

cause you're my dream please come true

cause i think way too much on a one track mind

and you're so out of touch cause i'm so far behind

i can't deny this anymore, the facts ignored all done before

and if there's one in this world, you let me know you're not that girl

i was sinking lower, sinking cause i lost the things i held on to

they let me think a thought a thought that i would know was not

of seeing my dream come true

i was thinking over thinking

about how far i had let this go

one more guy/girl cliché

i know now you're just in the way of me and my dream come true

cause i think way too much on a one track mind

and you're so out of touch cause i'm so far behind

i'm trying to make sense out of all of this

while your fading scent just slips through my grip

i can't deny this anymore, the facts ignored all done before

and if there's one in this world, you let me know you're not that girl

don't touch the positive with the negative end

don't touch the positive with the negative end

cause after all of the sparks you're left alone in the dark

cause after all of the sparks you're left alone in the dark

and while i'm able, i think i'll label experience with you as a mistake

and while i'm at it, i'll say I've had it experience with you is a mistake

cause i think way too much on a one track mind

and you're so out of touch cause i'm so far behind

i'm trying to make sense out of all of this

while your fading scent just slips through my grip

i was thinking over thinking

cause there's just too many scenarios to think about to figure out

if you're my dream please come true  
  
Luna smiled. That was the sweetest thing Ron had ever done. Although she wasn't quite sure what he meant by the words in the middle, she was awestruck by the end. He dreamed of her? That had to be the most romantic thing she had ever heard, and Luna was nothing if not a romantic. The only thing she couldn't figure out was why he was blushing so bad or why he had to sing it…he could have spoken it just as easily.  
  
She wanted to respond to him in some way, but couldn't find the words, so she grabbed him and forcefully kissed him on the lips for a second and then let him go. She took off down the hallway, leaving Ron standing in the entrance hall in shock, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Ron entered the Gryffindor common room a little later, still baffled. Why had he sang that? He certainly hadn't planned to…maybe he was a born singer or something…or maybe it was another prank by Weiss…or maybe a curse from Malfoy. Or maybe he was just over thinking this.  
  
He spotted Harry on the other side of the room, and walked over to him. Maybe Harry could help him figure this out. He needed someone's help, that much was for sure. Then he remembered…Harry still wasn't talking to him. Ron took a decided step forward. He would just have to apologize to Harry then. He needed his help, and gosh darn it, he was going to have it!  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that…  
  
I'm not a perfect person,

there are many things I wish i didn't do

but i continue learning. i never meant to do those things to you

and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know

I've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be

a reason to start over new, and the reason is you

i'm sorry that i hurt, its something i must live with everyday

and all the pain i put you through, i wish that i could take it all away

and be the one who catches your tears, that's why i need you to hear

i'm not a perfect person, i never meant to do those things to you

and so i hate to say before i go, that i just want you to know

i've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be

a reason to start over new, and the reason is you

i've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know

a reason for all that i do, and that reason is you"  
  
In spite of himself, Harry felt himself forgiving Ron. Ron was really embarrassing himself to make Harry feel better, and there was no greater sacrifice than that.  
  
"You're forgiven, Ron, but is there some reason why you had to _sing_ that?"  
  
"That's what I need your help with, Harry. I just did the same thing with Luna, and I don't know why. I just get this weird feeling inside of me, and I just…I start singing whatever I'm feeling. I don't know how it happened."  
  
"It was Weiss," answered Harry without even looking up from Snape's assigned Potions homework.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, just think…to sing out loud would be embarrassing for you, _right_?"  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Well, you do have a bet with him on this prank war, and he never did pay you back for that botched Gibberish Spell that you cast…so this must be it."  
  
Now that Harry said it, it made perfect sense. Ron just didn't understand how he hadn't come to that conclusion on his own. Sometimes, he really felt like an idiot.  
  
"Any chance that you could take this spell off of me, Harry?"  
  
"Do I really want to?" asked Harry, a mischievous glint visible in his eyes. Ron glared at him. "_Okay, okay_, I'll remove it."

* * *

"Master, I'm here," said a small voice from the darkest recesses of a tiny room in an unmentionable part of London.  
  
"It's about time; I'm on a schedule here."  
  
"I couldn't get away before, Master, but I'm here now."  
  
"Good. I hope you have something good to report to make up for your insolence."  
  
"Of course, Master. I wouldn't have risked coming otherwise."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Two of my colleagues are teaching at Hogwarts this year. I'm particularly close with one of them. He doesn't suspect my interaction with you, Master, so you needn't worry about that."  
  
"I don't worry about anything. I can always deal with the problems that I have. What is your status on your current mission?"  
  
"I have succeeded in keeping Mr. Vaughn and Ms. Bristow apart, therefore that part of the Prophecy cannot be fulfilled, but I have not as yet made any leeway on the condition of their interaction with the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"You're growing sloppy…make sure you find out the condition of his training. We cannot allow him to master the true worth of his skills. If he figures out how to work Rambaldi's machine, we will never achieve our goal. See to it that he doesn't succeed."  
  
The figure turned to walk away, but it stopped when its master called it.  
  
"Oh, and Ms. Reed, I wouldn't be so sure about the status of Agents Vaughn and Bristow's relationship…just to warn you."  
  
With that, Lauren headed toward Hogsmeade. She had a mission to oversee.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn sat around next to each other, both awkward and silent. Neither of them wanted to leave the room, but neither had a reason to stay.  
  
"Vaughn," said Sydney, "this is getting ridiculous. We sit in the same room and we can't even talk or acknowledge one another…that's just crazy. I know our past is complicated, but we're just going to have to get over it, and act normal around each other again."  
  
"I'm not sure I can go back to being normal, Sydney," Vaughn admitted. "Seeing you every day…you said that seeing me here without Lauren was temptation for you; you're not alone in that. It's temptation for me, too."  
  
"We can both overcome temptation, Vaughn. We _have_ to, for your marriage's sake."  
  
"I know," he whispered quietly.  
  
"You know what the hardest thing is?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remembering how wonderful it felt to be loved by you. The feeling that your world began and ended with me was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I felt that as long as I had you, I would be okay. Even after everything with my mother, and Project Christmas, I still felt like my life had some sort of meaning.  
  
"But without you, I don't have that. You moved on... and I? I'm left with nothing but two missing years, and the love I have for a boyfriend who doesn't feel that way about me anymore."  
  
She was crying softly, and he habitually cradled her face with his hand in a gentle caress, his thumb wiping away her tears.  
  
"I never stopped loving you, Syd. I never could. I never will stop loving you either. I can't change the fact that I'm married now, but you need to know that I _do_ still love you. That's something that will never change."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her one final time. This was a moment between them. A chance to _really_ put some closure on their relationship and their feelings. A time that would allow Sydney to move on…but not without one last kiss.  
  
His nose was rubbing softly against hers in a slightly teasing gesture, and she felt herself smile. She felt no sadness at this moment. He was being so sweet, and she felt as though she were finally having some sense of closure on this relationship. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like Spearmint, he favorite type of gum, and hers as well. His lips were closer now. One inch, a fraction of an inch, a centimeter…and then--  
  
The portrait door slammed open, and Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Um, professors, I have a question about our exams…um, I'm not interrupting something am I?"

* * *

_We know, we know. We're mean…but, that's just us. Hope you liked the newest chappie!  
  
Songs used were "Over Thinking" by Relient K from the album Two Left Turns…  
  
"The Reason" by Hoobastank_.


	11. The Only Thing Worse

_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Alias, or the song used. They belong to J. K. Rowling, J. J. Abrams, and Relient K, respectively._

_A/N: we're sorry that it has taken us so long to update (half a year passes quickly), but we're starting college soon, so we've all been busy. We hope to finish this over the summer, but if not, most of the writing will undoubtedly be done by jandl, so if you don't like her writing, you probably won't like the rest of this story, just to warn you._

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed. It's what has encouraged us to finally update this thing. We hope you like this new addition, but it is short._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Only Thing Worse than Beating a Dead Horse is Betting on One**

Yet another memo landed itself on a specific desk in the Office of International Magical Cooperation. The man's hand reached out to grab it, opening it quickly, lest it be another howler. They had been barreling in by the tons ever since Voldemort's return at the end of the prior year. The other two people in the office covered their ears quickly to brace themselves against the shouting, but the man holding the letter merely opened it without flinching. He was slightly relieved, (although he was never one to admit when he was worried), to discover that it was indeed not a howler at all. It was just a normal letter reminding him of an important meeting with the Auror department later in the afternoon. The man chuckled slightly. How would he forget a meeting that had been stressed all day long--first from his colleagues in his office, and then from Lupin and Tonks? He may be old, but he wasn't stupid by any means.

"You can take your hands off your ears," he said loudly, although to them it was still muffled.

They did so hesitantly, as though afraid he was kidding with them.

"Anything important in there, Bristow? Is there anything about the Death Eater attacks or about those new American Cauldron Bottoms we've been investigating?" asked a junior ministry official named Kenway.

CIA Agent Jack D. Bristow just pinched the space between his eyes in frustration. Kenway was distrustful of all Americans-minus Jack-and no amount of assurances from Jack would convince him that Americans were not conducting secret experiments to become the best wizarding conglomerate in the world. Jack sometimes wondered why Kenway was in the particular office he was in, given his xenophobia.

"No," he answered stonily, "it was just reminding me of my meeting with the three heads of the Auror division, that's all."

"Speaking of which, weren't you supposed to be there about twenty minutes ago?" asked the other agent.

"Damn it!" yelled Jack. "I forgot that damn clock was twenty minutes slow." There had recently been a magical surge of power within the ministry, and as a side effect, all magically operated machines had shut down temporarily. Most of the items had been fixed, but for some reason, the Office of International Magical Cooperation wasn't one of the first offices people went to when they fixed things. It was actually usually the last.

"Before I forget," began Jack, "could you-"

"On it," answered Kenway.

"And could you-"

"Already done, sir," answered the other agent.

Jack just shook his head. "You people have gotten to know me too well."

Jack frowned as he exited the room. This was not good. He was getting way too close to his fellow workers. He knew that Kenway, and the other agent (a female named Martin), had flushed with pride when he said that they knew him too well. After all, after only three months in the ministry, he was already extremely well respected. But, as a CIA agent, no one can know you. That makes you too vulnerable, especially in an unfamiliar place such as this.

He got on the ministry's version of an elevator, and gave the automatic "Hello" responses to those officials who joined him. Jack was never one much for idle chit-chat and the ride to the Auror division floor seemed to take an eternity. When he got to the correct floor, he bid goodbye as quickly as he could, and searched for Kingsley's office. The conversation he heard made him pause at the door.

"I am _not_ going to step into the fire, Tonks!" came Lupin's voice through the door.

"Yes, you bloody well are, if I have to _push_ you out of the frying pan!" answered Tonk's voice in retaliation.

Jack would have laughed at their conversation, if Jack had a sense of humor. It wasn't very often that one came across a conversation that seemed to be jacked full of proverbial phrases. He knew he was running late for the meeting, but he decided to stay in the hallway for a few minutes more. This conversation was a whole lot more interesting than what he usually heard at the office.

"Any news on that new mole we've gotten inserted into the Death Eater party?" asked Tonks.

"I've not checked with them. We've had a lot of problems with double-crossers lately, Tonks. I'm not sure if we should trust another defector. Suppose it happens again...I'm not sure that I want to risk it."

"You can't make an omelet without breaking eggs, Lupin. How can you expect to make any leeway in catching the Death Eaters and winning this war, if you're not willing to lead the horse to water?"

"You're ignoring the second part of that phrase, _Nymphadora_."

"And what would that be, _Remus_?"

"I believe the completed phrase says that you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink. Even if we can entice people to fight for our side, we can't make them stay faithful afterwards."

The voices were getting heated, and as much as Jack was enjoying the slightly playful banter, he knew he had important business to discuss with them. Still, it seemed rude to just enter without knocking. Jack mentally rebuked himself. Since when had he cared about being rude? Maybe he needed to get back to the CIA. He was becoming way to soft for his own liking.

"You asked to see me?" he asked in his traditional stoic, don't-give-me-any-shit-because-I-won't-put-up-with-it attitude.

"Wotcher, Bristow," said Tonks, winking at him slightly in her normal, carefree manner.

"Maybe we should just get to it. I have an important letter to write to the President of American Magical Practices, concerning the next meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. I should get to it promptly. What business do you wish to discuss with me this evening?"

"I just wanted to warn you that one of our spies in Voldemort's inner circle has warned us of a new Death Eater."

"I fail to see what this has to do with me. Wouldn't the Department of Magical Law Enforcement usually take care of this?"

"Yes, only she's from your neck of the woods, Mr. Bristow. It appears she's lived in America for at least the last four years. We thought maybe you should do a checkup and confirm our sources. After all, you can never be too sure about accusations when they come from an original Death Eater, whether they claim to have changed their robe colors or not," said Lupin.

"Careful, Lupin," warned Tonks, "you know that Dumbledore trusts Snape as much as he trusts you."

"I know," acquiesced Lupin, "but that doesn't mean that I have to trust him. After all, he didn't trust me."

Jack decided to step in before this turned into a full-blown argument between Lupin and Tonks. He couldn't stand here all day after all.

"Do you happen to have a name for this alleged new Death Eater?" he interrupted.

"Yes, hold on a second, I'll give you the file."

Lupin rifled through the contents of his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It was just here a minute ago," he muttered confusedly. "Why can't I find it?"

"It's in your hand, mate. You've been holding it the whole time," responded an extremely amused Tonks.

"Oh right." Lupin laughed and handed the file to Jack who muttered a thanks and left.

"Well, that crisis is over," said Lupin as the door shut behind Jack.

"The only thing worse than beating a dead horse is betting on one," Tonks responded darkly.

"What does that mean?"

"I hope we never have to find out. Let's just hope this gray cloud has a silver lining for once."

* * *

Jack sat down wearily at his desk. This was going to be a long night. Not only did he have to write that letter to America, plus a letter to Dixon, but now he also had to do research on some American nobody that he had never met, who probably had nothing to do with this whole mess in the first place. Stupid, bloody Brits never knew how to profile. Didn't they know that you could never trust a turncoat, no matter how much they claimed to have changed? Arvin Sloane was living proof of that.

He was working diligently on his letter to Dixon a few hours later, his letter to the President of American Magical Practices neatly sealed and addressed on the desk beside his left hand. His right hand was manically writing, as though in a desperate hurry to finish its task. He didn't notice the barn owl fly through the open window, nor did he hear its hoot to try and grasp his attention. He didn't notice it at all until it gave him a painful peck on the top of his head. With his left hand, he rubbed his wound, and with his right, he untied the letter from the bird's claws.

He read the letter silently for a few minutes, and paused in shock and horror. Without hesitation, he opened the file that Lupin and Tonks had given a few hours prior. He had forgotten to even glance at it before. What he saw confirmed his suspicions.

He looked at the letter again. It was from Dixon. All it said was that correspondence was going to be harder than usual because NSA Agent Lauren Reed, Vaughn's wife, was taking an indefinite leave of absence, and was going abroad to clear her mind. Apparently, she had had an emotional breakdown in the office when she had been informed of the length of time that she would be separated from her husband.

Jack looked at the file again. Severus Snape, a spy for Dumbledore within Voldemort's inner circle, had recently gathered intelligence about a new Death Eater within the ranks. She had apparently been doing a covert mission for about two years, and was finally able to return to the company of her master, at least for some period of time. The details of her mission were unknown to Snape. However, due to Snape's trust from Lord Voldemort he was able to gain knowledge of her name. Her name was Lauren Reed.  
He sighed. It was going to be an even longer night than he had thought. He had another letter to write.

* * *

_A/N: we're sorry that was so short, but we've left ya'll waiting for so long, and this was just a filler chapter to describe where Jack was and what he was doing. The song which inspired this chapter was "The Only Thing Worse than Beating a Dead Horse is Betting on One," by Relient K. (Yeah, that's the whole title of the song). It's from their newest album "MmHmm."_

_**Just listen to the politician wishing his position wasn't missing everything his heart would like to say/And a constant in the Constitution is that there can't be one solution/Cause then we'd know the truth, and we would hate it anyway**_

_**Opinions are immunity to being told you're wrong/Paper, rock, and scissors, they all have their pros and cons/And all of us we will endure just like we always have/But you just can't be too sure how long this will last**_

_**'Cause we control the chaos/In the back of our minds, our problems seem so small/But they grow on us like gravity, but gravity still makes us fall**_

_see ya' next time!_

_Alias: Mystic_


End file.
